Ramen Noodles and Broken Dreams
by mocasoul
Summary: Lola Scott always went unnoticed until she didn't return to Camp Rock after a tragedy. 7 years later, she's not singing and lives in Brooklyn with her half-brother. One day, her camp past comes back to haunt her in the form of Shane Gray. DON'T OWN!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning feeling tired and exhausted. My feet hurt and my back ached. This was not the kind of pain a 23 year old should be feeling. Why the fuck did I agree to pull back to back shifts, then turn around to do another the next day? Oh, yeah…I needed money. Yeah, Lola Scott was broke. How did I get this way? An unexpected accident ripped me away from Camp Rock. My parents died in a mass transit crash killing over 57 passengers, 64 survivors. I was 16.

In the months after that, I lived with my half-brother, Jimmy, in the middle of a bitter custody battle with his brother, Seamus. Jimmy won on the basis that he was a rookie cop and had a stable income whereas, Seamus was a drunk, abusive man as his wife contested.

It was always interesting to see people staring at Jimmy, strangely when he would show up for the parent/teacher nights. It was hard for them to believe a young white guy was my guardian without being something else…like a pimp, for example. But, it's not that hard. Same father, different mother, I would explain, but people would still not be convinced. Then, I would have to go into the embarrassing details of my ethnicity. I would point to Jimmy and say, "Half Irish, half Italian." Then point to myself and say, "Half Italian, half black." I'd try to suppress my annoyance with the narrow-minded people's realization.

I could've returned to Camp Rock and singing for that matter, but I just couldn't do it. Singing would remind me of my mom, and I just couldn't do it. Plus, life happened. I started working at fast-food places and found that was more realistic for a stable income. That's one of many reasons why I still continue to live with my brother. When I graduated high school, I went to NYU majoring in Anthropology. That was until this Fall semester because of some financial aid bullshit that wasn't even my fault, but still kept me from enrolling this semester. So, I'm working full-time to save up for the Spring.

After my morning routine of fussing with my unruly hair, it was always unruly when I left it curly, and putting on my uniform of a white button down shirt and black slacks and comfortable, black loafers, I left my room and found Jimmy asleep on the couch. He was now a detective in the Narcotics division, and I hate when he goes undercover sometimes. It always put him in danger, and I told him that I couldn't take another loss.

"Get up." I said as I nudged the couch with my knee trying to wake my brother.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" he groaned as he turned over on the couch. "It's my day off…"

"I don't care. I just got off of a fucking double shift and I'm about to go in today. This place is a mess and it's almost time for inspection. Damn…" I said feeling my feet ache already.

"You don't have to work so damn hard." Jimmy said as he sat up. "You're gonna run yourself down if you keep up like this. Take the day off. Maybe we could go to the park or something. Go see the boxing match at the pub…" he said trying to persuade me. "Come on, it's been weeks since you had a good Irish ale and I know seeing Sean getting the shit kicked out of him would put a smile on your face."

"How is seeing my ex getting his ass kicked going make me feel better and how is it going to pay the bills? By the way, the cable bill is due next week."

"I know, I know…I told you, you didn't have to worry about this. I'll worry about the bills this month. You're too young to work this hard." he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, well…I'm working extra hard to pay for the Spring semester, remember? It'll all be worth it when I get my degree and start my career."

"This ain't your career." he said in a matter of fact tone. "Singing was your career."

"Don't start that shit, again…" I said as I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet for the box of granola bars.

"I'm just sayin'…" he said as he threw up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, well, I'm just sayin'…don't start." I said as I grabbed my purse and ipod before turning towards the door. I knew I was on the verge of tears, and out of embarrassment, I bolted out the front door with a mumbled goodbye. There shouldn't be a reason I was still crying…it's been 7 fucking years, and I'm still not over it. On my way to the subway station, my phone rang and I knew it was Jimmy. I answered it.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Sometimes, I forget how hard it is for you to talk about the accident." he said in a sad tone.

"Yeah…like talking about it now is the thing I want to do before work." I said in an agitated tone. Then, I realized that being a bitch to my brother was not the thing I wanted to do before I went into work. "Look, I'm sorry. I just miss them, you know. And I'm sort of having regrets about not singing again, don't start."

"I won't. Just think about it, okay? I miss hearing you sing. Besides, once you make it big, you can repay me for putting up with your old woman in a young chick's body thing."

"Ha, ha…anyway, I'll see you later. I'm heading for the subway. Bye." I said as I hung up and turned on my ipod. I boarded the #3 that departed the Kingston Ave. station. It took me basically last year to get the courage to ride the subway after what happened to my parents. That and the fact that I needed to take it to get to my job. Otherwise, I would take something else. The fifteen minute ride was enough time for me to go through my texts. My friends are some crazy ass fools for sending me some chain letter type shit.

Arriving at the Clark St. Station, I make my walk somewhat ten minute walk to the infamous River Café, near the Brooklyn bridge. The place was nice…too nice. I'm surprised they would let me, Bedstuy girl, work there considering it's a somewhat, snooty restaurant. This was the kind of shit I hated about Brooklyn.

"Girl…" said a co-worker as I came in. She was looking at me like I was late, but I wasn't. "I have to warn you. We have big money in here today."

"Wow…I'm not surprised. This place practically breathes 'big money'. Why should I give a shit?" I said as I went to the back and set my stuff down.

"You should give a shit because the 'big money' is one of the biggest music stars."

"Well, Michael Jackson is dead, so it can't be him. Unless we're serving ghosts."

"It's not him. It's Shane Gray." she said and I froze. It was a strange feeling I felt when I heard that name. It wasn't his name itself, it was the distant memory of Camp Rock coming back to me in a flash. "What's wrong, Lola?"

"Nothing…" I lied as I blinked my eyes and shook my head. I didn't need to think about that place, because I would have to think about my last year there. Before my parent's accident.

"You sure?" she asked and I nodded. "By the way, guess who jumped at the chance to get a big tip and, perhaps, some celebrity dick?"

"Janine…" I said rolling my eyes at the restaurant bitch. She had this attitude like she was better than everyone else because she was promoted to head server. She really hated me because I was a close second. The only reason she got that job was because she blew the chef.

"You know it. You got table 12." she said and I went out there and saw that table 12 was close to Shane's table. Shit! I just went out there and approached the couple at my table before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there he stood, Shane fucking Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

There he stood, with shorter hair more muscular build, and an older face. Shane Gray, the super star was looking exactly like that with is sunglasses and tight t-shirt.

"Excuse me…" he said to me before turning to the couple and giving them an apologetic face. They were too star struck to be angry at the interruption. "Sorry." he said to them before turning to me. "Lola? Lola Scott?" he asked.

"No…sorry, wrong girl." I said as I turned back toward the couple. "Good morning, I'm your server. Would like anything to drink?" I asked in my plastic service with a smile face. Just then, I felt that annoying tap on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are Lola. Lola Scott. You had that song, 'What It Takes" I think…" he said before he started singing a couple of lines and I almost chocked him. Luckily, the couple were too amused at Shane singing to notice that I haven't taken their order, yet.

"Sir, I'm with customers at the moment and I would like to take their order. Please have a seat and your server will be right with you." I said before turning back to the couple. "Have you decided on what you would like to drink?"

"Yes." said the woman. "I have a glass of Chateau Petrus." she said and I nodded with a polite smile. Who the hell orders red wine at 10:00am?

"I'll have the same." the man said before he turned to the woman and held her hand.

"Alright. I'll be back with you drinks. Feel free to call me over if you have any questions about the menu. Enjoy your brunch."

"I have a question." the woman said as she looked over the menu. "Which do you suggest?"

"Well," I said knowing I was about to lie. To be honest none of the staff that didn't work in the kitchen had ever eaten the food. To expensive for out blood. "I, personally, think the Maine Lobster Omelette is wonderful. But, the Duck Steak and Egg would go nicely with the Chateau Petrus." I said feeling myself wanting to vomit.

"Okay, we'll have that. Maybe we'll try the omelet next time." she said as I was turning to leave. As I was walking towards the back, I noticed Shane walking right behind me.

"Excuse me…" he said and I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. "I'm sorry about what happened back there. It's just you look like this girl I used to know and…well, I barely knew her, but we used to go to this camp and she didn't return and…"

"Listen…" I said considering telling him I really was Lola. If that was the thing to shut him up, then I might as well come clean. "Shane, like you said, you barely knew me. Now, it's all fun and nostalgic seeing you reminding me of the Camp Rock thing, but I'm at work. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get that nice couple their glasses of wine and put their order in." I said as I walked past him and to the back.

"What do you got for me?" one of the chefs asked as I entered the back.

"Two steak and eggs. You got a bottle of Chateau Petrus back there?"

"Yeah…Damn near the last one." he said as he nodded his head over his shoulder to a cook and she went down to the cellar. She returned with the bottle and handed me two wine glasses. Walking back to the dining room, I saw that Shane had taken his seat at his table.

"The Chateau Petrus." I said as I poured them their glasses of wine. "Would you like anything else?" I asked feeling Shane's eyes on my back.

"No, thank you." the man said and I was turning to leave.

"Miss?" Shane said to me and I resisted the urge to glare at him as I turned to him. "I would like to get a glass of water."

"I'll get you that glass of water and your server." I said as I went to the back.

"Where is Janine?" I asked of the of chefs.

"Putting on makeup and pushing up her tits." he said with a laugh.

"Well, tell her to get her ass out there because her customer is bothering me to get him a glass of water." I said as Janine emerged from the back. "You this close to being fired!" I said to her as if I had some authority.

"How? I'm head server. Now, if you would excuse me…I have to serve my table." she said as she pulled her shirt lower to expose her cleavage.

"Yeah, well, he just asked for a glass of water. He asked me, by the way." I said knowing that would piss her off.

The couple's brunch was finished and it was time for me to take it out to the dining room. I was about to carry the large tray with the plates on them when the manager came up behind me.

"Lola, you're needed on the floor." he said as I was holding the tray.

"I know, their food is done. I just go the order."

"No…Shane Gray requested you to be his server." he said and I just stared at him as if he, along with Shane, had lost his mind.

"I already have a table, and Janine is his server."

"I know, but he decided to…be generous in his payment. He agreed to pay for your table's bill if they agreed to switch servers." he said and I realized that the wait staff is noting more than bargaining tools for my manager.

"Fine…" I said feeling like I wanted to murder Shane Gray for doing this to me.

Together, we walked out to the floor. Janine was glaring at me like it was my fault Shane had requested me. Maybe if she wasn't in the back fixing herself up to impress him, this wouldn't have happened. I stared at Shane who seemed to be wearing an embarrassed grin as Janine shoved the glass of water in my hand.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" I said feeling my poker face falter.

"Well, there is one more thing. See…I just moved to New York, Brooklyn specifically, and I need someone to show me around."

"I'm not a tour guide, Mr. Gray. If you would like for me to point you in the right direction of some tourists and information centers…"

"I don't want that. I think having an old friend show me around would be more personal. I like things personal." he said to me with a smile.

"Then find a friend." I said as I was walking off. When I returned to the back, Janine saw me and got in my face.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull, but you didn't have to snake my table from under me." she said and I just stared at her.

"Janine…it's not my fault he requested me. I'll give the table back to you if you want."

"How much begging did you do to make him want you?" she said and my nice force field was dropped. It was time to chew this bitch out.

"Listen, Janine…I don't know what you're implying, but you weren't so far from hiking your skirt higher and pulling your shirt lower just to get his attention. You're in a professional setting, but if you say some shit like that to me again, I will drag you out there by your hair and call you out on your bullshit right in front of him." I said before taking Shane's order to his table. Now, I'm really going to kill Shane for making me lose my temper on my job.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I wasn't scheduled to work until the afternoon to closing time. I was so pissed at Shane, I wanted to kill him, but he didn't bother me anymore after I rejected his offer to be a tour guide. Why in hell would he want me to help him? I barely knew him in our Camp Rock days. I didn't owe him shit, so he needed to know that sooner than later.

"Lola!" I heard my brother call out to me as he was leaving for work. I told him about my day at work and seeing the infamous Shane Gray there. He ripped me a new one about regretting my decision to stop singing, but I just let that roll off my back.

"Yeah?" I said as I went into the front and saw him drinking a cup of coffee and watching T.V. "Looks like you weren't the only person to see Shane Gray. Look at this…" he said as he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The entertainment news reporter was talking about Shane and him moving to Brooklyn after a grueling world tour. This move was also prompted by this spilt from Mitchie Torres.

"And I'm supposed to give a shit, because…" I said as I stared at my brother with a who give a fuck look. "I'm going back in my room…"

"Wait, I forgot to tell you. It's about Sean…" he said watching my expression change on my face. He had already told me that Sean had won his match. Good thing I missed it. "He told me to tell you to give him a call. He misses you…blah, blah, blah…and bullshit! You should've seen his as. He was practically begging like a goddamn puppy."

"I believe you. Well, you should've told him that I'm not interested." I said as I walked to the kitchen. How dare that little asshole try to beg to get back with me. He's the one who fucking cheated. Now, he wants me back or, at least, to be friends. Well, I don't want to be friends.

"Still bitter, huh?" he said and I gave him a look. "Hey," he said as he held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying that it's time for you to move on."

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" I said as I returned my attention to the cabinet to look for the package of ramen noodles, a nice healthy breakfast, I think sarcastically.

"I'm just sayin'…" he said before he finished his cup of coffee. "Anyway, what you doin' today before work?" he said as he threw on his jacket.

"Nothing…I'm going to rest all day before work. God, I still can't believe Shane did that shit. I mean, I barely knew the motherfucker and he wants to be friendly. Come on…"

"Seems a little strange, but what can you do. I'll see you later, then. Oh, and be careful coming from work tonight, okay?"

"I will. And you be careful at work today. See you later." I said as he left and I went back to making my ramen noodles. Oh, I would kill for some real breakfast. Or at least one day I didn't have to eat this shit, but it's the shit you eat when you're broke.

I spent the rest of the morning doing exactly what I told my brother. I was relaxing. I took a long nap before I showered and got ready for work. It was a good morning. I just wish it could have lasted all day. But, I needed the money.

I took my usual sub-route to work and saw a bunch of tourists looking lost. One of them asked me where the train was going and I told them the neighborhood and that it was near The River Café. Might as well whore my restaurant to get those extra tourists dollar. I don't know if it's in their budget or not, but it was worth the try.

I arrived at work to a very ticked off Janine. She was reprimanded for losing a customer and she was more pissed off at me than ever. I didn't give a shit.

I worked the rest of the day as if yesterday didn't happen. I'm sure Shane Gray would be sad that the world didn't stop because he stopped by The River Café. In fact, it was the opposite. There were so many people, mostly female, there in hopes that he would grace the place with his presence again. Well, too bad he didn't show. That was what I was going to say if he didn't, but he did. Yeah, showed up again and requested me again. This man is out to ruin my life.

"We're closing…" I said to him after a night of craziness of him signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. I'm pretty sure he pissed off so many employees tonight.

"I know…I was just waiting for my to-go containers. I didn't get to eat very much of this lovely food due to all the hysteria."

"Yeah…not that we don't get celebs often, but…you're the biggest. Biggest annoyance."

"Ouch, harsh. It's not my fault I have so many fans that admire me."

"Well, good for you. Goodnight, Shane Gray." I said as I put on my brown leather jacket.

"Wait!" he said as he chased after me as we stepped into the chilly night and I rolled my eyes and sighed before I turned to him. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"I'm taking the subway. Thanks anyway."

"At least let me give you a ride to the subway station. It's pretty far and it's so late and dangerous out here." he said with pleading brown eyes.

"It's nice of you to want to protect me, but I can take care of myself. I know this neighborhood is dangerous. Don't let the douchey restaurant fool you."

"Lola, I know you know this neighborhood better than me and I'm sure your sarcastic comments would scare me off but it's still not safe for a woman to walk alone at night. I can call my driver and…" he said as I pushed my jacket from my right hip and he stared at my 9m.m handgun in a waist holster. "Oh…" he said as he kept staring. "Wait, you carry a gun?"

"Yeah…and don't worry, it's legally registered and licensed and I only carry it when I work this late. My brother's a cop, he wouldn't let me walk alone at night without it."

"Oh. Can you shoot it?" he asked as I moved my jacket back over the gun.

"What? You want to be my target?" I asked and he shook his head. "Good, then get out of my way, I…" I stopped feeling the subway move under my feet and I knew I missed my train. "Shit!" I yelled and he looked at me with caution. "I missed my train…I hope you're happy."

"Does this mean you'll accept the ride?" he asked and I nodded after I let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, let me call my driver." he said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text. Within a few minutes I saw a black a SUV rounding the corner. "See? Isn't this faster than walking?"

"Yeah, Yeah…" I said as I walked to the car and got inside. I told the driver my address without shame. I didn't care if he knew where I lived. If he couldn't handle that some people live hard in ugly places, then fuck him. He never knew what it was like to struggle.

"So," he began. "the offer for being a guide is still on the table."

"Shane, no. Look, you barely knew me and I barely knew you. Why are you so fucking interested in me?" I asked as I, seriously, stared at him.

"Lola, we all know why you didn't return to camp. That's a devastating tragedy, but we all wished you came back. You were so talented and missed."

"Well, it's my life. Right here." I told the driver and saw a look on Shane's face that questioned the rundown neighborhood I lived in. "Well, goodnight." I said, but he stopped me.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom." he said and I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I didn't have to go in the restaurant. It'll only take a second and you have a gun. I'm defenseless."

"Fine…make it quick…" I said as led him inside my tiny apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing the toilet flush and him washing his hands, I was hoping he would get the hell out and never bother me again. Ever since the day I saw him at The River Café, I've been trying to figure out why he was talking to me in the first place. I, honestly, don't see a reason. We barely spoke at Camp Rock and he never made an effort or contact me after my parents accident. In fact, no one did. I'm not bitter over it, though.

"Thanks." Shane said as he walked from the bathroom.

"Don't mention it…" I said as he was close to the front door. I knew he was in a rush to get out of the poor person's house. That was until he paused at a photo of me and Jimmy.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked as he stared at the picture and I rolled my eyes.

"That's my brother…" I said and he developed a shocked look on his face, and tried to hide it, but it was too late. I already saw it. "He's my half-brother Same father, different mothers."

"I'm sorry. You must get that a lot." he said as he looked at me with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah…so, I guess this is goodnight." I said trying to rush him out. All I wanted to do was get out of my uniform and have a beer.

"Okay, well, goodnight." he said as he turned towards the door, but he paused. "Actually, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"Shane, I'm not being your tour guide through Brooklyn…Besides, it's my day off. I'm resting. I work my ass of in that damn place…"

"I can tell. You're a good waitress."

"If I'm a good waitress, why don't you fucking tip?"

"Well…I was hoping to hang out with you as a tip." he said with a boyishly, cute smile that I didn't find that damn cute, but annoying instead.

"You're not gonna quit, are you?" I said before hearing Jimmy's keys in the door. He opened it seeing Shane standing there.

"Oh…" he said before he looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Wow, it's fucking Shane Gray in my living room!" I stared at him and was about to dare him to say something else, but I noticed the black eye he was sporting.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I said as I stepped past Shane and inspected my brother's face. His eyes was swollen and in the early stages of bruising.

"Ah…I got this trying to bust this little prick trying push his shit to elementary kids. It's not a big deal. You mind telling me why there's an SUV parked right outside our apartment." he said and Shane stepped forward to say something.

"Um…that's my driver. I should be going. Sorry about your eye."

"It's nothing. You should stay. Kick back and have a beer."

"Jimmy, I doubt he's a beer guy…" I said and Shane glared at me and I almost wanted to tell him he wasn't the one that had a right to glare at anyone.

"I like beer, actually. What do you got?" he said as he leaned against the wall and talking to my brother as if he was his best friend.

"Um, Shane…what about your driver?" I asked trying to get his focus back on leaving, but Jimmy had this look on his face telling me I was being rude. I didn't care. I wasn't about to give Shane what he wanted…a easy friend he would just use to make Mitchie jealous.

"I'll send him away for a while. I'll just catch a cab back. I'll be right back." he said as he went outside and I looked at Jimmy as if he was evil.

"What? Don't give me that look. Apparently, he wants to hang out with you for a reason. Maybe you made an impact on him you didn't even realize. Now, fucking be nice and have a beer."

"I'm never forgiving your ass for this. You want me to get some ice for your eye?"

"Yeah…and break out the Guinness." he said as he sat on the couch and before Shane knocked on the door to come back in. I let him in and rolled my eyes as he joined Jimmy on the couch. I went the to stereo and turned on some music. I made sure I found my favorite hip hop station playing nothing but old school and underground hip hop. Maybe that would scare him away. I learned early it was good to have something playing in the background to fill in awkward silences. "So," Jimmy said to Shane before sipping his beer. "What made you move to Brooklyn?"

"I don't know…I guess I always wanted to live in New York. I'm from Jersey, but I love New York. And I didn't want to live in Manhattan. I wanted to be in a place with some…soul in it. Brooklyn seems like a good place to start over with my music."

"That's good. Wish Ms. Stubborn would do that. I tell her over and over that she should be singing. She's a major in Anthropology."

"Thanks for speaking for me, Jimmy…" I said with heavy sarcasm. "I already told you. I don't sing anymore. Not everyone is lucky like Shane here."

"I wasn't lucky, okay? It's taken me a long time to break free from the Connect 3 stigma. I think I proved to be a solo artist."

"Fine…whatever…" I said before taking a sip from my beer. Oh, it must be hard for him. Selling millions of records, having successful tours that always sell out, and not the mention the $2,900,000 brownstone he just bought in Park Slope. Ugh, it was sickening at how much he wanted to be a normal guy enjoying a beer with a cop in his modest apartment.

"Anthropology, huh? You like it?" he said before he sipped from his beer.

"I majored in it…" I said letting him know that was a stupid question, but I knew he would have the same stupid argument Jimmy had. Suddenly, Jimmy's phone rang and I knew it was his work. "Gotta go?" I asked and he nodded. "Be careful." I said as he left. "Okay…look, you can drop this thing. What do you want?"

"I want to help you. Look, I really didn't know you were going to be working at the restaurant, but when I saw you, I had to talk to you. True, I barely knew you, but you're the only person I know in Brooklyn and I want to get to know you. You were so talented."

"Why do you want to get to know me? What? You want to know all the shit I don't even tell Jimmy. Okay, if it'll get your ass off my back. Here goes…You know about the accident, right?" I asked and he nodded. "They were on their way to another performance my mom was in. She worked her ass off just to die and got nowhere far. Not even a damn TONY which she fucking deserved. Do you know what they did that night? They went on with the fucking show. That's Broadway. So, I decided to get practical, get real jobs, and major in something that will guarantee me a fucking job. That's it. Now, you can leave me the hell alone."

"Why are you so cold?" he said and I just let out a humorless laugh.

"Life. Life did this. Too bad you don't know what it feels like. Everyone can't be lucky."

I still believe you're a good person and I know you still have talent. It never goes away. Just let me be your friend and I'll help you. You have to know someone still believes in you."

"Alight…I'll chill with you tomorrow if it will get you off my damn back. Fine, I'll be your damn tour guide. I hope you're happy." I said as I yawned. Damn, I was tired.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'll just call a cab when I leave here. See you tomorrow." he said as he left leaving me wondering why he wants to help me sing again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up earlier than I intend to, and decided to get up anyway. I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas watching T.V. and eating a bowl of cereal when Jimmy came in and I glared at him. His eye had advanced in the bruising and he looked like shit, but he wasn't getting sympathy from me. He betrayed me the night before.

"Don't fucking give me that look, Lola. Shane's a pretty cool guy. Besides, anyone is better than that piece of shit Sean."

"You would think the mail man is better than Sean. By the way, you only stuck around for at least one beer, and you left me alone with him. How do you he didn't try to rape me or something. And this look is of disappointment. I can't believe you fell for his bullshit."

"What bullshit? The guy's just trying to get to know you. Loosen the hell up an quit being such a fucking cunt." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you pulled out the C word on your sister…asshole."

"Sorry, but you've been acting like that lately. So, what are you doing today?"

"Being forced to show Shane around since he weaseled his way into your good fucking graces. Oh, and you'll be really happy to know he's thinking of trying to get me to sing again." I said as I rolled my eyes as Jimmy grinned. He and Shane were delusional if they thought I was going to do that again. How do they know I don't like Anthropology just as much?

"Good. I knew I liked him for a reason. I fuckin' hate his music, but he seems cool. Well, I gotta go. Let me know how your date goes!" he yelled over his shoulder before closing the door.

"It's not a fucking date!" I yelled back as I glared at the door as if he was going to see that. "Ass…" I mumbled as I continued flipping through the stations.

What the hell did Shane want from me? Why did he feel the need to pester me about hanging out with him? Hell, all of Park Slope was losing their shit because Shane moved into the neighborhood. I'm sure he could find someone there to show him the pretty part of Brooklyn. He damn sure wouldn't like to see the slums of Bedford-Stuyvesant. Why would he even bother even stepping foot in Bedstuy? It's pretty fucking douchey to show off that you live in a million dollar brownstone while walking down the streets of people who struggle to get by.

Suddenly, I hear a knock at my door and I roll my eyes hoping it wasn't him. I get up and opened the door in relief that it wasn't him. It was my friend, Chanel.

"Yo, I heard it was your day off. I thought I would drop by before I have to go to work." she said as I let her in and she sat down on the couch.

"How you been?" I asked her. I haven't seen her in a few days. Yeah, I've been working hard, maybe a little too hard because I haven't seen my friends in days.

"Good, just wanted to check in on you…" she said and I look at her knowing she was being nosy and wanted to know if whatever she heard was true.

"What is it this time?" I asked and she laughs. I love her but she was nosiest person I knew. Sometimes I hated to tell her a secret out of fear it would spread quick.

"Okay, so…I heard from Rip that he saw some guy come out of your apartment kinda late last night. He said some white guy…" he said and I rolled my eyes. "I know what you're thinking, but I had that covered. I said, 'That's her brother, stupid.' and he said, 'It wasn't him. I know who her brother is and it wasn't him.' He said he looked kinda like some preppy guy. Some white guy looking like Justin Timberlake or Shane Gray or something." she said and I panicked, slightly. I didn't know why. It wasn't like I was dating him or anything.

"Okay…don't tell nobody or I swear I'll never talk to you again. I…kinda know Shane Gray." I mumbled and rolled my eyes when I saw her eyes grow big.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How?" she asked and I groaned in annoyance. I didn't want to explain to anyone my past or how I knew him. I meant it when I said I wasn't singing anymore, and that meant not telling my new best friends about my talent. They knew me as Lola. Just me.

"Okay…you remember years back when he got in trouble and had to go to that music camp, Camp Rock? Well…I used to go there for my summers." I said and I sighed as she looked at me in surprise. "Just don't mention this shit to anyone. I don't like anyone knowing about my musical past." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" she asked with a look that told me I was crazy for wanting to hide it until her face changed. "Oh…your parents accident…" she said finally realizing why I wanted to stop singing. She and everyone of my friends knew about how I lost my parents, but they didn't know that I used to sing and pretty much aspire to be like my mom. "I'm sorry, girl…"

"It's okay." I said feeling guilty that I made her feel bad. Suddenly, I hear a knock at my door and I cringe knowing that it was Shane this time. "Fuck…"

"What?" Chanel asked as she looked at me with concern.

"I kinda promised Shane that I would show him around Brooklyn. He's right outside that door." I said and she squealed like she was a teenage girl. "Don't do that shit. It's just Shane…"

"Just Shane? That's Shane fucking Gray! You better answer that damn door. Wait, hold on a minute! How do I look?" she said trying to fix her hair and I roll my eyes as I go to answer the door. I open it and see him standing there.

"Hi." he said as he stood on the steps of my building and I rolled my eyes before letting him inside. "Oh…I didn't know you had company."

"Shane, this is my friend Chanel. Chanel…Shane Gray."

"Nice to meet you, Chanel." he said as he shook her hand and I could tell she was screaming on the inside as she touched his hand.

"Hi…I'm a huge fan. I didn't know you knew Lola. She already told me about the Camp Rock thing." Chanel said and Shane gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well…" I said trying to rush Chanel out the door. "Don't you have work, Chanel?"

"Fuck work! I'll call in sick." she said as she stared at Shane and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell that to your rent's that due next month…" I said and she let out a sigh. She, like many of us here, knows that silly shit will have to be put on the backburner for the sake of bills.

"Ugh…why did you have to say that?" she whined. "Okay, I'll go. But you better not hog Shane to yourself. And don't worry, Shane, I won't tell anybody." she said and I gave her a look.

"Bullshit! You got the biggest mouth on the block."

"Well, put me on blast, then, Lola. It's not like I talk about anything everybody don't already know. This is some big shit. I wouldn't tell anyone, Shane."

"I believe you." he said and I rolled my eyes. "So," he said as he turned to me. "Did I come a little too early?" he asked and I wanted to say he shouldn't have come at all.

"No, I just had a lazy day. I'll go change…" I said feeling reluctant to do this whole thing with him, but if this day would get him off my back, it was worth it. "Go to work, Chanel…" I said over my shoulder as I went into my room and closed the door. Going through my clothes, I pulled out pair of my tan boots and found my brown leather jacket. It was starting to get cooler now that it was close to autumn. I changed into a flow-y tunic with blue tights before I fixed my hair. As I emerged from my room, Shane stared at me and I just wished he would just go away.


	6. Chapter 6

We were walking out and I stared at Shane wondering why I had to be his damn friend. I barely knew him when were at Camp Rock and this shit still boggled me.

"Come on…" I said as I turned to the right and walked down Union St. I rolled my eyes as he stared at people as if he was fascinated with the rundown buildings and poor people. Ugh, I can't wait for this damn day end because I wouldn't have to worry about his ass again.

"So…" he said making me stare at him. "you're not going to talk to me at all?"

"Listen, Shane, I only agreed to do this to get your ass off my back because I know you wouldn't stop until I agreed. And instead of having my brother arrest you, I think this is the best way for us to get a clean break."

"What if I don't want the clean break? Lola, you're the only person I know here and I know we were only acquaintances before, but if you give me the chance, I want to get to know you better."

"Ugh…just come on…" I said as I walked on because I was not trying to hear his bullshit. He followed me in silence until we reached the Union and Kingston intersection and made a right to walk down Kingston. "This is an interesting neighborhood."

"It's a Jewish neighborhood." I said as I walked on and he stopped in his tracks. "What?" I said in an annoyed tone. He was really working my last nerve with his bullshit.

"You're Jewish?" he asked and I guess I can't get too angry at him for that question.

"Catholic…or we try to be. It was the most affordable place for us in a decent enough neighborhood." I said before walking off and he followed me. "People here are nice, though. They don't care if you're Jewish or not."

"That's good." he said as we walked on and I had a human moment in which I thought he wasn't quite so bad. I decided to listen to Jimmy and not be a complete cunt to Shane. "Wait, we're taking the subway? Where are we going?"

"To your neighborhood…" I said as I was going to walk off and he stopped me.

"My neighborhood? Why? I want to see more of your neighborhood. It's so beautiful in it's own way." he said and that was the wrong choice of words to me. He had to just fuck up my good mood. I was actually thinking of being nice to his ass.

"Shane…I know you want so much to prove that you can be down with people in the hood, but you're not. You're in tourist mode of your adjustment to moving to Brooklyn. So, we're going to see the nice shit, okay? Because your fascination of what you call the soul of Brooklyn is sickening to me. If I'm doing this shit we're seeing what I want to show you."

"Lola, you're being so unfair. You think you know me, but you don't."

"Oh, spare me the 'I'm human' bullshit, Shane. Yeah, you're human, no doubt, but you don't know shit about being at my level. So quit kissing my brother's ass trying to prove you're a normal guy. Because if you build up his hopes that yous guys are going to be friends and you ditch his ass for one of your plastic celebrity friends, I'll never forgive your ass. I thought you changed since Camp Rock, but seeing you over the years, you're still the same. Some spoiled rock star."

"Since you told me something you never even shared with your brother, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. After I met Mitchie I thought my music would change to something deeper and it did for a while until she change. It seemed like something that wouldn't affect me, but it did. She was my inspiration and muse and now, that she's gone…I need a new one. Brooklyn seemed like a good place to start over. To get what we had at Camp Rock back when we first met. I was going to move to New York anyway, but I chose Brooklyn."

"Why?" I asked trying to figure someone would chose Brooklyn over Manhattan. It's not like I hated Brooklyn or anything. I loved it more than anything because it was where I grew up and the people here helped me through my tragedy even if they knew it or not. I just wondered what it would be like to live somewhere else.

"That whole plastic shit you hate…I hate it, too. I didn't realize it until I met Mitchie. I looked at how fake I was and how much I wanted to be in touch with real people. I never realize my music was so shallow. I've changed my music after that and encouraged Nate and Jason to fight our record company to do the music we want. It was good for a while even after we split. And Mitchie changed and I lost sight of it all. I just want to get that back." he said and I stood there not knowing what to say. I was stunned that he was so honest, however, I couldn't shake the part of me that was skeptical of everything he said. Still, I couldn't help but grow a softer heart and stop being a bitch.

"Okay, okay…I believe you…" I said hoping he would shut up. "So, what do you want to do, then?" I asked as I stared at him and his brown eyes looked around before turning back to me.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. Is there a restaurant nearby? That is if you're hungry."

"I am a bit hungry. I had a bowl of cereal before you came, but I'm still hungry." I said hating that I admitted that to him. He must have thought I was a fat ass. "How are you about spicy food?" I asked as I eyed him.

"I love it." he said with a smile and I almost want to smack myself for thinking he looked cute. I refuse to swoon over this motherfucker. I refuse.

"Okay…there's a Caribbean place I know. It's good. It's just two blocks from here." I said as we started walking. I was noticing his face as he walked down Kingston Ave. and I didn't see the look of fear that most strangers would get when walking down this unsafe looking neighborhood. He was actually fascinated by everything. Okay, not that I don't love my neighborhood, but damn…it's the ghetto. Why would he be so damn fascinated by it? "Oh, I forgot to mention that there aren't any menus and the price depends on who's serving you. But it's reasonable."

"I'm cool with that. It's a bit odd, but I can roll with it. And just so we're clear, I'm paying for your lunch because I know how much you didn't want to do this. So, I don't want to hear any objections to this." he said catching me off guard. He was right, I was going to object to it, but and he really kinda annoyed me into doing this.

"Fine with me…" I said as we walked on. We stopped at the restaurant, K & B Caribbean Kitchen, and I sniff smelling the scent of good Caribbean food. Front door is open and there is a light sound of dancehall reggae playing within the place. I tilt my head in that direction and Shan follows me inside. I see my friend, Zoë, serving today which means she will practically give the food to us for free. "Hey, Zoë."

"Hey, girl…what you want?" she said in a friendly way that relaxed Shane's mind a bit. I could tell when we entered that he was a bit wary of the place. For the first time, he dropped his bravery mask and let it show that he was uncomfortable.

"Two orders of jerk chicken and white rice. Oh, and two glassed of milk." I said as we sat down and he stared at me and it was making me, slightly, uncomfortable. "What?"

"Lola, I know you think I'm being some tourist asshole fascinated by all this roughness, but I can't help but admire it. Also, I know you don't want to do this again. I actually like hanging out with you. Even if you don't. Look, I don't want this be the last time that we hang out. You're real down to earth and you don't take shit from anyone. Not even a pathetic rock star that barely talked to you. You're the only person I know and I like being with you. So what do you say?" he said and, for the first time, I didn't have anything to say.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up feeling a little strange. The lunch had gone, surprisingly, well. I mean, I actually laughed and talked with him and told him stories about Jimmy. He told me stories about Mitchie and I realized he was a heartbroken guy. So, I have a soft spot for guys with broken hearts. Damn it! I'm so getting Jimmy back for this shit. And to make things worse, I agreed to have at least one more day with him. If I had known this was going to happen, I would've told him no for the first day. I never imagined that having lunch with him would be so fun. Ugh, why did this motherfucker have to make me like him?

"So," Jimmy began as I came into the living room. "How was your date?" he asked with a smug grin plaster on his face. I can just hear the 'told ya so' in his tone.

"Fuck you…" I said as I flipped him off and walked into the kitchen. He let out a hearty laugh as I opened and slammed one door to pantry. "It wasn't a fuckin' date. We just ate lunch and talked…and did a bit of walking. This motherfucker actually thought the neighborhood was 'beautiful' or some shit."

"Lola, that's a fuckin' date…deny it all you want, but that was a date."

"It's not a date. A date ends with a kiss or a handshake. We were just hanging out. And I'm just going to get this out because I know you're going to give me shit about this. We're going to hang out again. Don't you even start…" I warned.

"Lola's got a second date…" he teased and I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and as I sat on the couch eating my granola bar. "Seriously," he said as he sat down next to me. "What's so bad about dating Shane. I mean, he seemed like a pretty cool guy."

"Why are you campaigning for Shane?" I asked wondering why he liked Shane so much. He was never this accepting of any of my past boyfriends…not that I considered Shane my boyfriend or anything, but Sean got a damn interrogation and Shane gets a bottle of Guinness.

"I don't know…you've been single for a while and you work too hard, more than you should. Sean did a number on you, I guess. 'Cause you do nothing but work and sleep. And when you were going to school, you'd study. You'd hang out with your friends, but…"

"You just want me to sing again, don't you?" I asked knowing he was up to something because he was rambling on too much. I saw right through that shit.

"Okay, yeah. I know you miss singing. You're just too fuckin' stubborn to admit it, but I know you miss singing. Don't let our parents' death fuck up your love for singing. Hey, I know it's hard. I deal with shit everyday, but you gotta keep going."

"Jimmy, let's say I do sing again…I haven't sang in over 6 or 7 years. My voice could be shot. How is that going to help me?"

"Ah, you didn't lose your voice. You don't smoke, you don't drink that much…I read somewhere that if a singers takes care of their throat…or was it lungs…anyway, your voice is never really gone. See, you can still sing."

"Where did you read that? It better not be one of those tabloids…" I said trying to disguise my interest in that. Okay, I hate to admit this, but…ever since Shane showed up…I do want to sing.

"It was in a medical journal in the doctor's office when I had my last physical. So, it's legit. Just look into it. Talk to Shane."

"Oh, yeah…that'll go over well. 'Shane could you, please, help me sing again because I know how much time you have being a mega star. Maybe you could squeeze in some time in between touring and recording and selling millions of records.'" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, he's busy, but he's making time to hang out with you. Take advantage of it, sis. I mean, he's seems like he more than willing to help you."

"Yeah…he's willing and a bit annoying with it." I said as I finished my granola bar.

"You like the attention. Don't lie…" he said and I hit his shoulder. He just laughed as sighed. "Just admit it, and I'll leave you alone"

"You and I both know I'm not believing that bullshit. And I don't like the attention."

"Whatever you say…" he said as he went into the kitchen laughing that I was cursing him out. "Anyway, when do you go to work?"

"Um…3:00 and I work until close." I said with a groan…damn, I hate working at that place.

"Damn. Well, be sure to take little Lola along. Oh, and your permit."

"You named my gun? Really, Jimmy…That's just…wrong. And you could've at least come up with a better name than that. I mean, people name their pets after themselves like that."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with naming your gun. We all do that at the precinct. My gun's named Clover. 'Cause it's so damn lucky." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I scared the shit of Shane that night he was over here. He kept bugging me about walking by myself and…I might have showed him my gun to let him know I was okay."

"You showed him your gun? What the fuck, Lola?" he said with a laugh. "You're going to scare him away before you even get in the relationship."

"He wasn't that scared. He came over here, didn't he?"

"Yeah…I think he really likes you if he's willing to risk getting shot. But for future reference, never show your gun to a guy. That tends to scare us away."

"Fine…I won' show my gun to anyone. As long as you promise not to do that whole cleaning your gun thing whenever I bring a guy over. I'm pretty sure them knowing you're a cop is pretty fucking scary enough."

"Okay. I won't. Even though it's pretty fuckin' funny to see the guy's faces. The same shit was done to me. I remember this one girl…"

"Jimmy…you have to go to work…" I said hoping he wouldn't tell this story that I've heard for the millionth time. He told it to me when I first brought Sean home.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Oh, make sure you take the chicken out of the freezer. I feel like cookin' tonight." he said as he grabbed his thermos of coffee as he left.

"At least it's not ramen noodles…" I said out loud to my self as I turned on the radio with the universal remote and turned it to my favorite station. Who knew that living with Jimmy would influence me to like old school and underground hip hop. In fact, living in Brooklyn and being so close to the source of hip hop changed my music taste. I don't listen to much mainstream music like I used to. Back when I was younger and nicer and more innocent. Pop music went out the window as soon as I knew I loved true hip hop. I started to think about if I was to sing, what would my album be like. Would I have the influence of Salt-N-Pepa or MC Lyte?

Okay, so Jimmy was right about me missing singing, but I'm so close to graduating with a degree in Anthropology. How can I just throw away all that hard work I put in? Though, working at The River Café doesn't seem so worth it as it once had. Me and Jimmy barely make it and I'm just tired to struggling to get my. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door and let out a sigh as I rose off the couch to answer the door. When I opened the door, Shane was standing there.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I asked seeing that he looked a bit upset. "You okay?"

"Yes." he said and I let him in "I want to feature you on this track I'm working on." he said and I froze with frustration that no one is willing to drop the singing subject. Damn it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Shane…why can't you and Jimmy fucking let it go that I don't want to sing anymore? I'm so damn tired of telling you guys this. If I don't want to sing, I don't have to sing."

"Hear me out, Lola." he said and I stood there with my arm crossed. I'm so fucking tired of them telling how I should feel and when I should sing. "I know you miss singing."

"Ugh…why do you motherfuckers always assume that I miss singing. I don't."

"I don't believe you, Lola. You have to know that you were so good. You're still good. Please, allow me to help you get over your parents death."

"Why do you even fucking care? Shane, I'm not like you. I can't just risk it all on a whim. I have a real job to pay my bills. I can't play rockstar like you do. I can't look at a car note and shrug my shoulders like you do. Hell, I don't even have a fucking car."

"You could if you take this chance. Please, Lola. How would even know it would be a risk if you never try? Look, I know I'm well off…" he said and I scoffed. Well off. He was fucking rich. That's a little more than well off. "But, I take risks all the time. I know I can afford to take risks, but so can you. I'll pay you as a regular studio singer if you want, but I want you to know for sure that you don't want to sing or not."

"Shane…" I said feeling myself torn between wanting to tell him he was right and hitting him. "Fine…I'll do it. But on some conditions."

"Okay. What are they?" he asked as I let out a sigh.

"I want one day. Just one day. If I don't like it or you don't like it or it's just not working, you're going to have to find a different singer."

"That sounds fair. Anything else?"

"Yeah…you and Jimmy have to promise you never bring this shit up ever again. And you have to let me finish my degree without trying to get me to sing again. Unless, and only unless, I ask you. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah. I can. So, I was thinking sometime next week. Is next week good?"

"What day?" I asked trying to hide how interested I was, but I couldn't deny it…I was very interested and I know I must have been bad at hiding it, because Shane smirked.

"I'm thinking next Tuesday."

"I work that day. In fact I work all that week, but I have Friday night off. How about that?"

"Yeah…that's good for me. So, I had a really good time yesterday. In fact, I'm going to each lunch there again. Do you want to join me?"

"I have to work at 3. But, you enjoy yourself, okay?" I said hoping he would leave me alone.

"Come on. I'll have my driver take us and he'll take you to work. What do you say?"

"Fine…I'll eat anything other than that over-priced shit at The River Café. I'll go change…" I said as I went into my bedroom and he sat on the couch. I changed into my work clothes and returned to see him staring at a photo of me and Jimmy.

"You know…I'm starting to see the family resemblance. It's not an obvious resemblance, but I can see it." he said as I stared at him as if I didn't believe him.

"You don't have to make bullshit small talk. I know Jimmy and I don't look that much alike. Anyway, we should go."

"Okay…" he said as we left my apartment and I hopped into his limo and his driver drove the few blocks to the Caribbean Kitchen. We went in and order the same thing we had yesterday and sat down to wait on our food.

"So, I know you don't want to talk about singing so I'm going to talk about Jimmy. When he off work? I like hanging out with him."

"He doesn't have many days off. But I'll let you know when he does. He'll be thrilled to know you want to hang out again. He really likes you."

"Really? So, I've managed to get in good with your brother but not you."

"I'm not as easy to impress as my brother…" I said with a smirk. Then something so fucked up happens, I nearly scream. I see my ex-boyfriend, Sean. "Fuck…"

"What? What's wrong?" Shane asked as he turned around and saw Sean standing at the counter placing his order.

"That's my ex-boyfriend…" I said with an evil glared trained on him. If he was to turn around and see me, I want him to know I was still pissed at him.

"So, you had a boyfriend recently…" Shane said with a smirk and I stared at him. "Hey, I can't help that I find it interesting."

"Whatever. Shit, he sees me." I said as I gave Sean a small smile. I couldn't help but smile. He was still good-looking even after a recent boxing match. His tight curly brown hair was cut shorter and his muscles were more defined. His cocoa brown skin was flawless as ever. Why a pretty boy like him become an amateur boxer is beyond me.

"Lola…" he said as he walked over to our table. "How you been? You look good."

"Sean…hi. I'm good. How are you? Jimmy said he's seen you a couple of times in your matches. I work so much I miss them."

"Yeah. I see him a lot. I've even asked about you. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something, baby?" he asked and I almost wanted to slap him for calling me baby.

"Um…well, I'm having with a friend before I go to work. This is…" I said as I stared at Shane looked as if he didn't want his identity known. "This is Johnny."

"Hey, Johnny. I'm Sean. Hasn't anybody ever said you look just like Shane Gray?"

"Yeah…I get it all the time. So, you're a boxer?" Shane asked and I sighed with relief that she was playing along. So, he's not a complete idiot.

"Yeah. I have another match this Wednesday. You should check it out if you're still going to be in town." Sean said before he turned to me. "You should check it out, too, Lola."

"Yeah, I would but I work that day." I said not feeling sorry at all. If he think I was going to take off work to see him box, he was wrong. Though, it would be nice to see him get his ass kicked.

"It's cool. Gotta make all da money you can. So, how do you two know each other?" he asked and I almost gave him one of my 'none of your fucking business' looks.

"He's a friend of Jimmy's actually. His father is a cop in Jimmy's precint also and he's thinking of joining the force." I said and there was a moment Shane glared at me.

"You are? Well, good luck. You guys are certainly heroes. Well, I have to go, but it was good seeing you, Lola. And it's nice meeting you, Johnny."

"Nice to meet, you too." Shane said as he watched Sean's eyes fall onto me and lick his lips before he paid for his food and left. He turned towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't even start." I warned him as our food arrived and he laughed.

"Johnny? You couldn't come up with another name that that. He seems nice, by the way." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"He cheated." I simply said and Shane looked shocked. "Yeah. He fuckin' cheated on me."

"He's a fucking idiot, man. I would never cheat on you. Do you know how hot you are? I mean…what I meant was…" he said and I just laughed as he stumbled through his sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled into my apartment after a hard day at work. We were slammed with a bunch of Japanese tourists taking almost a million pictures of the Brooklyn Bridge. I'm halted in the hallway when I see Shane and Jimmy sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. What the fuck?

"Hey, Lola." Jimmy said as if he didn't have to explain why Shane was sitting on our couch with a beer. "How was work?"

"Jimmy…if you don't explain this shit…" I warned him and, both, he and Shane began to laugh hysterically. "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"You…" Shane said and I looked at him like I was going to kill him. "No, no…you don't understand. We kinda had a bet to see if you would get pissed in less than one minute."

"So, yous guys are bettin' on me? I hope you didn't bet a damn C-note, Jimmy."

"Just $500, and Shane lost." he said with a laugh as Shane rolled his eyes as Jimmy nudged him. I set my bag down joined Shane on the couch and took the extra beer sitting on the table and opened it. "By the way, Shane called me up at the precinct. That's how this happened."

"I should have known…" I said as I sipped my beer and kicked off my shoes. My feet were killing me and when I reached to rub my feet, I realized my back ached. I know that didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy and Shane.

"You should stop working so damn hard." Jimmy said as I glared at him before shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"I'm fine…" I snapped at him and he just scoffed with laughter. "Besides…it's not always like this. We just had a bunch of tourists in today."

"What about Janine?" Jimmy asked as he turned his bottle up to get the last drops of beer out of it. "She's still being a bitch to you?"

"Yeah…" I said before turning to Shane. "and it's all your fault." I said as I pointed an accusing finger at him and he looked confused.

"Me? Why?" he asked as he sipped from his beer.

"Janine was your server before you paid off that couple to swap servers. She hates me now." I said and he looked a little guilty. Just then, Jimmy scoffed.

"That bitch always hated you. Don't put that blame on Shane."

"She only mildly hated me before. Now, she hates me full on. Like I could give a shit, but hey…that's her. If she wants to hold a useless grudge, let her hold the damn grudge."

"Yeah…she can't be happy with the position of head server…or head giver…" Jimmy said and I laughed. Shane was confused.

"She blew the chef to get that position because she was threatened by my good skills as a server." I said and Shane laughed. Suddenly, Jimmy's phone rang and he went into his room to take the call. "Most likely work calling him. A Narc detective never rests."

"I guess I should know that since I'm becoming a cop…" he said teasing me about my bad lie I made up to get Sean off my back.

"Ha, ha…you'd make a good cop. I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't let you be anything less than that." I said trying to hide that I was laughing at the thought of Shane in a cop uniform. Just then, Jimmy came out of his room with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My partner was shot." he said and there was a moment in which I felt a chill crawl up my spine. The very scary and very real danger my brother go through for his job hit me hard. "I'm going to see him in the ER. Gloria needs someone there with her. I gotta go."

"Be careful, Jimmy. I mean it. And give Gloria my love."

"I will." he said over his shoulder as he left and I put my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked and I rose up and nodded. I knew he didn't believe me, but I just couldn't voice my fear and dread of thinking that it could've been Jimmy. "I don't believe you." he said as he scooted closer to me.

"Why can't you learn to take little social cues? Like knowing when to stay out of someone's business. Or to leave someone alone…"

"I'm nosy…I can't help it. You're worried about Jimmy, aren't you?"

"No shit…" I said with a sigh as I rested my head in my hands again. As I began to lift up my head, I feel a tight feeling in my shoulders and I must have made an audible noise because Shane looked over at me with concern on his face. "Don't give me that look…I'm fine."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or take a day off work. Look, I may not know how it is to work a 'real job', but I know when someone is over-working themselves."

"Shane, I'm fine. Drop it." I snapped at him before I hissed in pain and grabbed the back of my neck. Damn it, why does he and Jimmy have to be right?

"Come here…" Shane said as he placed a throw pillow on the floor between his legs and glared at him. "Seriously, come here. Trust me." he said and I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the floor in between his legs and I almost jump out of my skin when I feel his hands on my shoulders. I let out a sigh I relief as I feel his thumbs pressing against the knot in my back and massage it away.

"Mmm…" I said as I melted into his touch and felt the day melt away. "This feels nice. So, did your masseuse teach you this?"

"Yes. I figured I should use the same magic she uses on me on other people. Is it working?" he asked and I nodded. "You're really stressed. You don't have to be."

"Yes, I do…I bills, a stressful job, a cop brother in danger of dying…" I trailed off not wanting to thinking about Jimmy lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound. "And that's only the recent bullshit I stress about."

"Do you think it's easy for me?" he asked and I turned back and glared at him. "Despite what you think I am or what you think you know, it's not easy. I'm not just playing rock star. I deal with stress and pressure everyday. Sure, it's not the same as your stress or pressure, but…"

"Shane, do you honestly think you can compare your life with mine and expect sympathy?"

"I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm just looking for a way for you to see past what you think you know and see me. The real me. I've been as patient as I can, and I've taken a lot of shit from you. Why do you hate me so much when I'm trying to do nothing but get to know you?"

"I don't want you to get to know me! I don't want you to help me! You know what bothers me? You playing some hero to some girl you barely knew at some stupid rock camp trying to save her from the inevitable…her life. Why can't you fucking let it go? I don't want to sing!"

"You're full of shit, Lola." he said and I was wondering if I should be shocked or angry with what he just said. "You heard me. You're full of shit. I know you don't want this life. I know you don't want to live here with your brother. Why can't you take a chance? Especially when I'm giving that chance to you expecting nothing in return. Don't be stubborn. Or…are you afraid?"

"Oh, you can save your wannabe therapist shit, Shane. When are you gonna learn that you can't fix everything with your money or charm or good looks?"

"I don't want to fucking fix everything! I just want to help you be happy!"

"Don't fucking yell at me! Who do you think you are? Seriously, who the hell do you think you are?" I asked before Shane rushed up to me and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I pushed him away from me. "Have you lost your fuckin' mind?" I screamed staring at him debating whether I should grab my gun or not.

"I'm sorry. Lola, I'm so sorry. I thought it felt right. It just felt like…"

"Like what? Some romantic comedy. This ain't no damn movie, Shane. You can't just plant a kiss on someone like that!" I said trying to forget that despite being ambushed by the kiss, it was a really good kiss. I licked my lips to savor a bit of it when I notice a sting on my bottom lip. I run my tongue over that spot again and taste blood. "You bit my lip, you clumsy ass."

"Sorry. I lost control. I really like you, Lola. I think you deserve a second chance. No matter what you say, I can tell you miss singing. What happened to your parents was tragic and you were not ready to deal with that sudden loss. So, you gave up singing."

"Shane, you need to go." I said not wanting to hear what he was saying. Why does he have to be right? Yeah, I miss singing…I miss it like hell, but I can't just drop my current career…er future career for some risk that might backfire.

"Okay, but before I leave…I just want you to know why I believe in you. Though, I barely spoke to you at Camp Rock…I knew raw talent when I saw it. I know it may seem like a too good to be true situation, but I really believe in you. Please, let me help you." he said as he was turning towards the door and I do something I knew I was going to regret.

"Wait! You can stay. Just don't make a big deal out of this…I'm sure when Jimmy gets back, he would like to hang out with you some more…"

"Do you think his partner will be okay?" Shane said as he sat down on the couch and I shrugged. "Honestly, Lola, I don't think I could do it…being a cop. I couldn't take the pressure."

"That's not pressure." I said with a scoff. "Being the sister, or wife of a cop…that's pressure. It's like I have to hold my breath and wait to see if Jimmy's going to walk through that door. I know he worries about me, and he shrugs off the potential danger he's in. God that fuckin' annoys the hell out of me. Fuckin' ass…" I said as I rolled my eyes and chuckled at my brother's macho façade he would put on to disguise his fear of dying.

"You know…" Shane said with a slight chuckle. "the way you two talk about each other and the names you call each other, an outsider would think that you hated each other. I can tell you love your brother very much and he feels the same about you."

"Yeah. He annoys the shit out of me, but I don't know what I would do without him." I said feeling surprised that I was opening up to Shane, and for the first time, I didn't want to stop. Did that kiss soften me up towards him even more?

"I'm sure he'd feel the same way. You two are so close. If you don't mind me asking, how did he deal with your parents' death?" he asked and I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no…I'll answer your question. Not good. Better than his brother, but not good." I said and Shane looked confused and I forgot that I haven't told him about my other half-brother. "Yeah, I have another half-brother. Seamus. He's older, but Jimmy got custody of me because Seamus is a drunk, abusive asshole. I don't think he was always like that, but I can't remember." I said as I went into the kitchen and got another beer for me and Shane. Alcohol was needed for this conversation because I would tell it was about to get deep.

"So, you knew about your half-brothers as a kid?" he asked before taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah…I don't remember much about them, but Jimmy always tell me stories about myself. Mostly embarrassing shit."

"I'm sure. You know…I don't think I can remember much about my childhood. I didn't even have a damn adolescence. I'm sure I was an asshole at Camp Rock…before I met Mitchie…"

"So, what exactly happened with you and Mitchie?" I asked and he looked a little caught off guard. "Hey, it's only fair that I ask you this because you pried into my life."

"You're right. It's fair. Well, I don't know. I thought she was happy with me. I thought she loved the new me and how much I had changed. Hell, she was the one who changed me. I guess being in this business a while…she wanted something different than who I was now. I keep saying she changed, but maybe I changed…"

"You're over-thinking it, Shane. Maybe she just wanted something a little different. I mean, you guys have dated on and off throughout the years. Maybe she wanted something permanent. Or, she could have fallen out of love with you."

"Like Sean…" he said and I shot him a look. "What? I'm just saying…" he said in the similar way Jimmy would say it. "He's still the biggest idiot on the planet to cheat on you. Sure, you're a little guarded, but I can tell you're just as caring if you let your guard down."

"There you go with that therapist shit again…" I said thinking of how much he was killing the mood. Wait, why did I even want a mood in the first place?

"Okay, okay, I'll stop analyzing you. You just have to tell me what you do to cope with that heartbreak. How often do you run into Sean?"

"Not often, thank God…" I said with a shudder thinking about what would happen if I had to see him everyday. "Well, besides keeping busy with work…I write poetry."

"You write poetry? You have to let me see them."

"No…no one reads my poetry. It's too much. You'd probably think I'm some crazy bitch."

"I'd never think that. Come on, I'm pretty much not in a situation to criticize or mock. You have a gun, for goodness sake." he said and I laughed. Wait, did Shane just make me laugh?

"Okay…fine…I'll show you my poems…" I said as I hopped off the couch and went into my room. He followed me and sat on my bed as I grabbed my journal. I handed it to him and he opened it up and read a few pages as I listened to the music playing on the radio. For some reason, I didn't have a problem showing him my poems. It was kinda scary how relaxed I had become around him after that kiss. Maybe it was the beer. I can't even remember how many I've had. More than I should because I have to work tomorrow, I know.

"Damn, these are good. Wait a minute…is this a song?" he asked as he held up the journal to me and I sighed as I stared at a little song I wrote around the time I broke up with Sean.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. I was pissed off. Sean had just cheated on me and I wrote a song about him. It's no big deal."

"Bullshit. It's a very big deal. Sing to me. Please." he said and I rolled my eyes before I sat down on the bed beside him and looked at the angry lyrics I wrote down and sang them. "Those are some angry lyrics." he said with a laughed and I, playfully, hit him.

"You'd write the same lyrics if you were that heartbroken." I said and was going to make a crack about Mitchie when I see him nodding along to "The Panties" by Mos Def. He seemed to be really into the song and I was a little shocked that he'd be so into a hip hop song. I start grooving to the song and we just sat there listening to the song in silence.

It must have been the sensual rhythm of the song, it must have been the beer, it must have been something strange in the air because what happened next was shocking to both of us. In a moment of mutual stares in each other's direction, our eyes met and I felt like I couldn't look away. Something in his eyes was drawing me closer to him until our lips touched.


	11. Chapter 11

Why did kissing Shane have to feel so good the second time around? Why did he have to hold my face in his hands and slip his tongue past the barrier of my lips? And what was with the radio station? Why were they playing another sexy song? I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after midnight and I groaned, inwardly, as I realized the quiet storm/slow jamz portion of the station was happening. The universe is working against me!

My mind was screaming at me to stop. My mind wanted me to push him away, slap the shit out of him, and tell his ass to get the hell out. But, my body…was screaming for the exact opposite. It's been a while since I had sex. Especially since I broke up with Sean.

"I'm sorry, Lola…" Shane said as he started to pull away, but I stopped him. He looked a little confused by this until I pushed him down onto the mattress. "You sure about this?"

"Don't talk…" I said as I straddled him and leaned down to kiss his neck. I focused on his pulse point under his strong jaw line and almost laughed at how fast his pulse raced.

"Okay…" he said and I rolled my eyes. Did he not understand what I meant when I told him not so say anything. "Sorry."

"Shh…" I said I knowing that if he spoke anymore, it would ruin it. Maybe it was better that he did ruin it. I moaned out as I felt his hands run up and down my back and pause at my ass to squeeze. Damn, why did he have to have such a nice firm grip on my ass? He moaned out as I began to grind my hips against his. I know this is wrong and I know this could lead him on to thinking that it could lead to something more, but I need to feel a man's body against mine. I know I sound selfish, but damn…it's been too long.

He was going to speak again, but I covered his mouth with a kiss and I almost smirked when I heard him groan into the kiss. When, I pulled away he reached up and grabbed my left breast in his hand and began massaging it in his hand. In that moment, I arched my back a little and leaned my head back. He took advantage of the opportunity and kissed my neck. I almost jumped when I felt his tongue glide up my neck to my ear. I didn't even see that coming.

"You taste so sweet, Lola." he said and I gave up on telling him to shut up. For some reason, I didn't mind him saying that. What the fuck is happening to me? I'm crumbling. I can feel it. Damn this motherfucker for doing this to me! "I want to taste more…" he said as he rolled over and he was on top. Why did he have to pin me down with the weight of his…muscular body?

"Shane…" I moaned unable to control myself as he slipped his hand under my white dress shirt and under the lacy material of my bra. My eyes fluttered a bit when I felt him, lightly, pinch my nipple. I felt like a prisoner to my own will power. I couldn't stop him…I couldn't stop myself.

Suddenly, a miracle happened when my phone rang. I let out a sigh of relief when Shane rolls off of me and I run to my purse and retrieved my phone. I saw Jimmy's name on the display screen and I grew angry. I wasn't angry that he called and interrupted what Shane and I were doing. I was angry that it took him so long. But, I remembered why he left and I calmed down.

"How is he, Jimmy?" I asked as I answered the phone. I dreaded hearing the bad news that his partner had died from his gunshot wound.

"He's good." he said and I let out a sigh of relief. "Gloria says hi…oh, and thank you. I'm still at the hospital, but I'll be there in a bit. Is Shane still there?" he asked and I let out a sigh.

"Yes…" I said as I heard him walking up behind me. I knew I couldn't look at him after what happened. Why did I have to be so damn weak? Oh, yeah…I was horny as hell.

"Cool. I'll be there in a bit. See ya, later." Jimmy said as he hung up and I sighed.

"Lola…" Shane said in a cautious tone. "I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing…" I said as I rolled my eyes. "This never happened."

"What do you mean, it never happened? You can't pretend what happened between us didn't exist, Lola. I know you wanted to…"

"I know what I wanted, okay? I just realize it's a mistake. Besides, Jimmy may like you, but he'd murder you for just planting a kiss on me like that."

"But, you kissed me the second time…" he said and I thought back to that moment and I knew I had to shake that thought out of my head.

"No, you kissed me…again. At least you didn't bite my lip this time…"

"Are you kidding me? You kissed me. We were sitting there and I remember…"

"Alright! We kissed each other." I said as I massaged my temples. I had a pounding headache which rivaled the tingling between my thighs. Why did he just lick his lips just now? "I think we shouldn't hang out anymore. This…"

"Lola…" Shane said as he moved closer behind me and I could feel the tingling and throbbing intensify as he stood behind me. "I still want to be your friend. What happened tonight might have been a mistake, but you have to know that I really like hanging out with you. I like talking to you and Jimmy. I like how you're not afraid to tell me when to shut up or go away."

"So, you like that I'm always mean to you? You must be fucked up in the head…"

"I'm a patient guy, Lola. I knew you'd come around, eventually. You're a tough girl, but you softened up towards me tonight."

"Yeah…too much. Let's not mention this again. Okay? And if you do, I swear I'd castrate you and feed you a soup with your balls in it."

"Wow, no need to be so violent. The fact that you have a gun is scary enough."

"As it should be. I don't want every mugger and wannabe criminal thinking they can just run up on me and think I'm not going to fight back."

"Always so tough…" Shane said and I turned around and glared at him. Why did I do that? Now, I'm face to face with him again and staring into his eyes. Ugh, I'm so damn stupid! "There's no chance that I could get another spur of the moment, romantic comedy kiss, is there?"

"What do you think?" I said as I turned away from him and sat on the couch.

"Can't blame me for trying." he said as he sat down next to me. Just then, Jimmy came through the door and I scooted further away from Shane. I don't know why. "Hey, Jimmy. How's your partner?" Shane asked Jimmy.

"He's good. Got shot in the arm and leg. He's one lucky motherfucker. Almost hit some major fucking arteries. You guys still up?" Jimmy asked as he sat down and stared at us. We must have been acting strange because he stared staring at us suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah. I was just about to go to bed, though." I answered as I stood up and yawned. Luckily, I didn't have to fake it. Jimmy would know something was up, then. "Goodnight." I said as I started walking to my bed room.

"Lola," Shane began and I froze and rolled my eyes. He was going to give us away. "I'll email the lyrics and arrangement to you. We'll go over the song before Friday, right?"

"Yeah, sure…" I said before going into my room and I closed the door. Ugh, why did he even bring that shit up again? I know Jimmy is going to annoy the hell outta me in the morning. I was so tired I didn't even bother to find my pajama pants and tank-top. I just stripped down to my underwear and laid down. I had turned off my lamp when I realize a scent…Shane's cologne. Damn it! Why does he have to smell so good? Why does he have to taste so good? Damn it!


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is bad, but I've been avoiding Shane. Ever since that heavy make out session on my bed, I couldn't bring myself to speak to him. It's not like I'm afraid of…falling for him. It's just…I'm so damn embarrassed that I was so desperate. I mean…I wouldn't mind falling for him. What the fuck am I saying?

The Thursday before we were going into the studio, I was at work when Chanel stopped by to chat when I took my lunch break. Luckily, she brought lunch and we didn't have to eat that expensive shit. I know, I know…it's bad to turn to the biggest gossip I know, but she's also the one I can rely on to be real with me and be honest.

"So, girl, what have you been up to?" Chanel asked as we sat on the patio near the bridge. It really was a nice view…for tourists that don't realize how ugly it can be. "Mostly, I wanna know more about you and Shane."

"Well…about him…See we…okay, it all started with Jimmy. Shane called him at the precinct and he invited Shane over for a few beers and watching the game. I came in and I was pissed. I mean, I had just seen Shane earlier that day and…don't make a big deal out of this, but…I'm going to do a song with him."

"What do you mean, I shouldn't make a deal out of this? Girl, that's a good thing."

"I'm just doing backing vocals. It's not that big of a deal, so drop it. Anyway, when I was there being subjected to mockery by Jimmy and Shane, Jimmy gets a call about his partner. He's been shot. He's okay, now, but he it was pretty bad. Anyway, that left Shane and me there alone and it did not turn out the way you would have it. We argued."

"Of course…" Chanel said with a sigh. "Why are you being so difficult with him?"

"I wasn't being difficult with him. I just don't want to be played by him as soon as he finds one of his celebrity friends. I don't want to be pathetic like that…"

"You're not pathetic and, clearly, he's not like that to take this kind of shit from you."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, something happened. He kiss me."

"Girl, are you serious?" Chanel said and I rolled my eyes that she was so loud. It was already hard enough being the girl from the rough side of Brooklyn. Did she have to make it worse for me by being the loudest, ghetto person in this posh restaurant?

"Yeah…and not so fucking loud. It didn't even last that long because I pushed him away. It caught me off-guard and I hated that. I mean, he was treating this like some cheesy romantic comedy and I'm not like that. Life ain't like that."

"It can be…girl, if you don't want that…I'll take him if you don't want him. But, I know you, Lola. You want him and you're too damn stubborn to admit it. You were the same way with Sean." she said and I wished she didn't bring up Sean.

"I don't want Shane. We're just friends, and we're barely that. And…you're not going to let me lie to you, are you?" I asked and she laughed. "Okay…I might be feelin' him a little. There's another reason why I'm avoiding him. Don't make a big deal out of his, and I'm serious." I said knowing she was going to get louder than the first time.

"Okay, I'll be quiet. Just don't tell me anything when I'm eating or drinking something. Go ahead." she said and I took a deep breath.

"I made out with Shane…" I said and she looked shocked and, for the first time, she was speechless. "It happened after I pushed him away. We argued again and I told him to pretend the kiss didn't happen. Somehow, we ended up talking about poetry and I told him about the poetry I wrote around the time I broke up with Sean and…the station switched to the quiet storm portion and we were vibin' and it just happened. It couldn't stop myself and feel a bit desperate.

"Girl…you are desperate. When was the last time you got some? I know your fingers are thankful that you had Shane." she said with laugh and I glared at her.

"Fuck you…" I said and she laughed a little louder. "Anyway, what should I do? I mean, I feel like I'm in high school or some shit because I feel like a nerdy having a crush on the football star. This isn't just any other Shane we're talking about. It's Shane Gray."

"I feel you. But…he's really into you, girl. And he's helping you sing again. Girl, if I were you I'd take off work and head to his place and talk to him. Then, if you happen to have sex with him, you know you're going to have to give me the details."

"Really Chanel…?" I said getting annoyed that she was too interested in what goes on between me and Shane. "Besides…it's not happening again."

"Why not? Girl, you need to get at him while you can. He's seems like a patient guy, but sooner or later, he'll lose interest and you'll regret not letting him know. I know you have this thing about singing, but do you think you could be using that as an excuse to not fall for him?"

"I don't know…maybe…" I said feeling frustrated that, once again, Chanel is the voice of reason. Why is it that when she has advice, she's always good with it? "But, I don't see that as a bad thing. I need to have my heart guarded because if he hurts me the way Sean did…I'll kill him."

"Damn, why you gotta be so damn violent? I think you been around Jimmy too long. By the way, how does he feel about Shane, now?"

"He still likes him because I haven't told him about what happened. You know Jimmy…he would break his legs if he found out. Anyway, I should get back to work."

"Okay…we'll catch up next time. And next time we can talk about me and all my bullshit." I said as I rolled my eyes. She always insisted on being the center of attention.

"I'll see you later." I said as I walked her back inside and she left. I sighed as I went back to work thinking about what Chanel said about talking to him. I know I shouldn't do this, but I'm asking someone to cover my shift. I need to talk to Shane and confront this.

After the restaurant closed, I begged Shannon to cover my shift tomorrow. I decided to take Chanel's advice and take off work tomorrow to speak with Shane. It seems a bit childish to avoid him, but it's easier to ignore something than to confront it.

I went home to change into something that didn't make me look like I've just come from work or too poor for the residents of Park Slope. I'm pretty sure my skirt and t-shirt combo with boots and leg warmers wouldn't be so bad. Before I ran out the door, I left a message at Jimmy's desk that I was going to take the subway Shane's place and I would be taking off work tomorrow.

I boarded the number 3 train to Grand Army Plaza. I spent the entire 7 minutes ride it took to think about what I wanted to say to him. How could I apologize to him? Should I apologize to him. It is his fault anyway that we kissed. Okay, I know that's irrational, but I have to place to blame on someone and it's not going to be myself. Arriving at Grand Army Plaza, I proceeded to walk to his brownstone. The nine minute walk in heels wasn't so bad on my feet…or it wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't on my feet all day at work. Damn, I should have worn flats.

"Fuck…" I said as I reached his building and stared up at the Victorian-styled, tall building. God, this thing is four stories and he owned all of them. It was a hell of a lot nicer than my place and then some. I pressed the buzzer and I hear a beep over the intercom. "Shane?"

"Lola?" he said sounding confused as to why I'm there. "I'll let you up." he said and I sighed as the front door unlocked. I sighed as I went past the threshold. No turning back, now.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked in and, immediately, felt uncomfortable being in the place. It was a nice place, but it was a place I felt was too delicate to touch. I think Shane feels the same way, because I can tell much of the furnishings were going along with the Victorian era in which the house was designed.

"Look…" I said wanting to get the apology out of the way. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just…I'm a little freaked out by the little make out session. I felt a little desperate and pathetic and the only reason I'm doing this is because Chanel told me to do this. Not that I didn't want to apologize on my own. I mean, it is rather bitchy to avoid you after what happened and…"

"Lola, I accept. I actually wanted to apologize to you. See…I lied about the song." he said and I became enraged and I think he could tell. "No, no…you're still singing. It's just…you're not doing backing vocals. It's a duet." he said and I know I should be happy, but hearing those words enraged me for some reason.

"You lied to me!" I screamed. Okay, I know it's irrational to get upset. Someone else would be happier about getting a bigger role in the song, but it was just so sudden, my first reaction was to be angry. Fuck, I am difficult.

"I didn't lie to you. I just wanted to give you a bigger part in the song than just doing backing vocals. I knew you would say no if I told you the truth. Your voice is too good for just backing vocals, you know that."

"Shane, you don't understand. This isn't like riding a bike. I haven't really sang in years. This is scary for me. I'm scared, okay. I admit it."

"You don't have to be afraid. I wish you could hear what I hear. When you sang your song to me that night, I felt like I had made the right decision to have you sing with me. Your voice is so wonderful and it sounds better than when we were at Camp Rock. Have a little confidence in yourself. I do. I know Jimmy does."

"Alright…I'll try. I'm still scared, but I'll do it. And I'm sorry for getting upset. Most people would be grateful for that upgrade."

"It's okay…it's one of the things I like about you. You're difficult, but you're likeable."

"Ha, ha…fuck you." I said and he laughed. "So, where is this song? By the way, I took off work tomorrow so we have all night to do this if you want."

"Okay. Follow me." he said and I did. We walked up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor and down the hall to a large room. "I turned this room into a little studio. It's not much." he said and I almost scoffed. I might have been out of the music scene for a while, but I know a state of the art studio when I see one. "I just wanted to be comfortable to record demos for the label."

"Nice…" was all I could say as I sat down in a chair and looked around the place. It felt weird being in a studio again. Yet, it felt familiar. There was something exciting about singing again and I know I couldn't be stubborn about it.

"Here's the song." he said as he handed the sheet music to me. I looked at the lyrics and was amazed that he could write something so good. The song was basically a conversation between a guy and his friend about a recent breakup and the female…me…is trying to offer him another option…herself. I almost glared at him, for putting ourselves out there, but I couldn't deny it was good. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it. Mitchie is going to hate it" I said almost laughing at how much I wanted her to suffer. I don't know why…she didn't do anything to me. I think I've become too biased against her since I've been hanging out with Shane.

"And that was my intention. Anyway, I want you to hear the composition before you apply the lyrics." he said as he went to the controls and I heard the music playing. I almost fell to the ground at how different it was from his usual pop shit. He had a genuine pop/r&b/old school hip-hop sound. He's been hanging out with Jimmy too long…

"So, someone's been affected. In a good way." I said as I nodded to the beat.

"You're not hating it. That's a good sign. So, are you ready to sing?"

"I guess…" I said as I stared at him. I was still very scared, but I knew if I didn't do it, he would be let down and he wrote this song with my vocal range in mind. Damn it…

"You'll be great." he said as I went into the booth with the sheet music and placed the headphones over my ears. I stared up at the microphone as if it was a monster, but I knew I had to get over my fear and do this.

I began singing as I saw him motion for me to begin. I know I was struggling and, normally, he would have stopped me and told me to start from the beginning of the song, but he just let me sing. I don't know why…I know I sounded horrible.

"That was good…one take…" Shane said as I finished the song and I looked at him, skeptically. There was no way I sounded good. "You look like you don't believe me."

"I don't. Shane…I already told you to not fuck with me on this. I haven't done this in years and I want you to be honest if I fuck up."

"I'm not lying to you. Here listen to this." he said as he played the recording of me singing and I was almost take aback by how good I sounded, but I know he had to do some digital work to make me sound so great. "And I know what you're thinking. I didn't manipulate this at all. This is the raw recording of your voice. You're good." he said and I was speechless. I thought, after all these years of not singing, I wouldn't even sound as great as I did back then. Now…I sound better.

"Oh my god…" I said as I clasped a hand over my mouth. Suddenly, I felt Shane hold me and I pulled away wondering why. That was until I, unconsciously, wiped a tear from my cheek. When did I start crying?

"Are you okay?" Shane asked with concern on his face and I nodded. I don't even know why I'm crying, but I am. "It's okay if you're not. We can take a break…" he said but I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. But, I'll be cool. Let's go at it again."

"Are you sure? Its pretty good after one take." he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want this to be perfect and I don't care how many takes I have to do to get it that way." I said feeling ambitious.

"Okay. Well, get your ass back in that booth and sing." he said and I, playfully, glared at him as I went back into the booth and sang the song again. This time I messed up one note and Shane told me so. I was appreciative of his honesty that he wouldn't let me just fail. It felt weird to me how easy it was for me to sing again. I thought I would be struggling and for a while I almost did, but I just thought about my parents and continued singing. "Do you want to call it day?" he said after I finished my tenth take.

"Sure…I'm starving. What do you have?" I asked as I walked out of the booth.

"Um…nothing." he said with an embarrassed expression. "I don't really cook."

"Why am I not surprised? So, you just order in or go out?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay, I'm on a mission to teach you how to cook. Well, do you know a place nearby?"

"Yeah…there's a sushi restaurant I like. You'll love it. What do you say?" he asked and I nodded. We went downstairs and out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's only about an 8 minute walk." Shane said as we headed north-west down 1st Street. I couldn't help but start to feel as if this was a date. Should I be worried that it doesn't bother me that it could be date? I mean, I can barely stand him sometimes and…who the hell am I kidding? I want this to be a date. I want a goodnight kiss at the end of the date and…I'm losing my mind.

"So, how much is this going to break my bank?" I asked realizing that it most likely wasn't a date and we would have to go Dutch on the payment.

"Why do you always assume that the places I go to are expensive?" he asked and I gave him a look. "Okay, okay…this place can be a little pricey, but it shouldn't matter because you're not paying. And before you give me shit about showing off my money, I'm not. I'm just thanking you for agreeing to sing this song with me."

"Okay, fine…I won't give you shit about it. You did lure me to sing under false pretences after all. I should get some sort of compensation for the surprise." I said as the light turned and we walked further down 1st street.

"Like I said before, I only lied to you to get you to do it. Would you honestly say yes if I told you it was a duet instead of singing just the backing vocals?"

"Maybe…" I said and he gave me a skeptical look. "Okay…I wouldn't. Thanks. Don't get too damn cozy with this shit…I still find you annoying." I said as we caught a break and wasn't held up by a traffic light at the intersection of 1st and 6th.

"Don't worry…I still find you stubborn." he said and I glared at him. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh also. We turned left at the corner of 1st and 5th and walked and few more feet and crossed the street and was in front of Ginza Japanese Restaurant. I was impressed that the this little gem was in between a stained glass store and a dry cleaners. We went inside and I was shocked that the place looked pretty average. We were seated and handed menus. "What do you think?" Shane asked and I nodded as I stared at the menu…most of this shit was overpriced, but I didn't say anything…he was paying, anyway.

"It's nice. Very humble, yet the prices are up there. Good thing you're paying. We should come here with Jimmy next time…he loves hibachi and sushi."

"Really? Wow, you guys have melting pot food tastes. You like Caribbean food and he likes Japanese. I think it's cool."

"Yeah…if you really want to see melting pot, you should be there for Thanksgiving. It's a mix of Irish and Italian dishes. Pretty fuckin' weird. Oh, like this one time, my mom tried a fusion of and Irish potato dish and an Italian sausage dish she found somewhere and it was horrible…" I said with a laugh feeling tears coming to my eyes. Why did I have to cry so damn much?

"I think I may have opened a floodgate…" Shane said in a serious tone and chuckled.

"Hell, it's probably better that you did…I haven't been able to talk about my parents like this in so long. The thing about my brothers is that they never talked about it. One immersed himself into his work, and the other became an alcoholic." I said before our server came back and we ordered the sampler and too martinis.

"Your other brother…where is he? If you don't mind me asking…" Shane said as I sighed. "I'm sorry…that was probably something I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay…He's here in Brooklyn. Hell's Kitchen." I said with a shrug and Shane looked shocked. "I guess we're that estranged that we just can't seem to forgive and forget when we live so near each other."

"What happened?" Shane asked as our server came over and asked if we wanted a refill another round of drinks and we agreed to have more.

"He's fuckin' pissed at me and Jimmy for siding with his ex-wife, Shannon, when she got custody of the kids after the divorce. He started drinking more and he became abusive. I knew, even since I was little, that he had a bad temper, but…I never thought he would be that bad off."

"Shit, Lola…I'm so sorry." he said and I simply shrugged my shoulders again.

"What can I say? Shit happens and family is family." I said with a sigh. "So, what about you? I'm tired of talking about me."

"Well, what do you want to know? I warn you, my family isn't as dramatic as yours."

"No more drama for me…" I said as I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough he knew about my tragedy, I didn't need to hear about anyone else's. "Your brothers…do you talk to them?"

"Yeah…not as much as I would like to, but…it's not on the same level as it is with your brother. It's weird…this is going to be the first Thanksgiving I'm spending alone…" I knew it was his roundabout way of asking if he could spend it with us, and I know I would say yes. I'd just let him sweat a little. It was more fun that way.

"Yeah…that's too bad…" I said as I sipped my martini and he stared at me with a blank stare. I laughed. "Of course, you can come over. All you had to do was ask…you know Jimmy wouldn't mind if you were there."

"What about your other brother?" Shane asked and I sighed. I didn't even know Seamus was going to show up and I wouldn't care if he didn't. Jimmy has tried to reach out to him and, every time, Seamus fails us.

"I don't even know if he's showing up. He didn't last year, and the year before that, he was completely wasted. Are you sure you want to come over?" I asked letting him know that there will mostly likely be drama if Seamus shows up.

"I'm sure. Lola, I'm not afraid of drama. I know my life is different than yours, but I can handle it. Your brother just seems like he's lost. I'm not defending him or anything because I've never met him. I just think you and Jimmy are good people for reaching out to him when he doesn't see how important you two can be to him."

"Thanks…" I said as I stared at him and something about him changed. He looked as if he was holding back. "Shane…are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just. I lost my grandfather last year. I'm pretty sure, you knew about it, it's been in the news. Just a quick little thing with everyone giving the condolences, but it hit me. I still feel weird talking about it. You know, I can pretend to have this brave face for the cameras, but when I'm with you…my defenses are down. See, you're not the only one with a wall around them."

"Wow, Shane…I didn't know. I mean, I didn't know you were affected that way by your grandfather passing. I had heard, but…it never occurred to me that you would have been affected like that. I'm so sorry." I said as I reached over the table and gripped his hand. "So…this isolation this Thanksgiving…is this because of that?"

"Yeah…well, not mostly. My family was traveling to Europe for Nate's tour and staying there for Thanksgiving. I just kind of wanted to hang back, you know. Besides, I'm working on my new album with a bad ass song featuring a bad ass singer." Shane said with a smile and I chuckled. I am pretty bad ass.

Our food arrived and we ate and talked some more. Our conversation ranged from deep topics about our families, living and dead, to shallow shit like celebrities and agents he knew. I never knew talking with him would be so easy. Damn, I'm gaining a soft heart…


	15. Chapter 15

After the dinner together, we walked back to his place and worked on the song. I was amazed watching him mixing the song. He seemed to be in a new place and when I heard my voice I cringed slightly, but in a good way. I still couldn't believe it was my voice. Fuck, Jimmy was right. Oh, he would love hearing that I thought he was right…

The next week, Shane had to leave for L.A. for a morning show. He was promoting a holiday special he was doing with Jason and Nate and there has been buzz about his new single with a certain unknown singer. By the way, Jimmy would not shut up about how right he was and he made it a point to mention it every fucking day that week. Damn him…I love him, but damn him.

Now, it was Thanksgiving Day and it was a fucking stressful day. Jimmy extended the invitation to Seamus, but we're not sure if he would show up or not. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't. As much as I hate to admit this, Shane has been a good friend to me. I still refused to let him pay for everything when we went out. It sucked being broke, but I refuse to be his charity case.

"Jimmy…how's that turkey coming?" I asked as I snacked on some grapes.

"Will you fuckin' relax? It's just Thanksgiving. We don't even know if Seamus is showing up or not. So, go somewhere and be thankful or something."

"Yeah…it's not going to be just Seamus, remember? You new best friend is coming over also." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"You know Shane is going to be cool. I just hope Seamus isn't too fuckin' wasted. I swear to god, I'll beat his ass if he is."

"No fights, Jimmy…" I said as I rolled my eyes. I would murder Jimmy and Seamus if they create drama while Shane is here. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Shane was there holding a pumpkin pie.

"I brought a little gift." he said as he walked past me and set the pie on the counter. "What's up, Jimmy? Oh…that turkey looks delicious."

"I'm good. How you doin'? How was L.A.?" Jimmy asked as he handed Shane a bottle of Irish beer. I had questioned his choice of having beer here with the possibility of Seamus coming over, but he said he wouldn't let him have one sip.

"Eh…It's L.A." Shane said with a shrug. "Lola, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay…we'll be right back, Jimmy." I said over my shoulder as we went into my bedroom. "So, what is it?" I asked as he sat on my bed and I shivered thinking about our make out session we had a few weeks ago. Damn…I need to get it together.

"The mysterious singer might have to come out of hiding. My label wants to meet with you. They love the song and they want to offer you a deal."

"Are you fuckin' serious? Shane, don't fuckin' play with me…please, tell me you ain't playin'…" I begged him. I don't think my heart could take it if he was lying to me.

"I'm not. You just have to record a demo. We can even do it at my studio if you want."

"Okay…" I said trying to hide the tears that was coming. "Shane…I'm singing again…" I said as my voice broke and he came over and held me. After a few minutes, I let go of him hating to let go of his warm his body was giving off. "We should get back before Jimmy…never mind. Let's just get back." I said and he nodded as we left my room. Just then, there was a knock on the door and I looked at Jimmy. We rushed to the door and saw Seamus standing there as the door opened. He looked like an older version of Jimmy with blonde hair and green eyes. He got most if his traits from his mother. Jimmy got his traits from our father.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to stand out here and freeze my fuckin' balls off?" he said and Jimmy stepped aside. "How's it going, Jimmy?" he said as he gave Jimmy a hug and when he pulled back Jimmy wore and expression on his face I couldn't read.

"I'm good. Just workin' and payin' bills and takin' care of this one…" he said as he, playfully, nudged me and Seamus' eyes shifted to me.

"How you doin', sis?" he said as he hugged me and I realized why Jimmy was so upset. Seamus had already hit the bottle. He had tried to mask the Irish whiskey smell on his breath with chewing gum, but we could tell.

"Good." I said in a cold tone. I refused to hide my disdain like Jimmy did. "How much did you have to drink?" I asked and he laughed. I looked over at Shane and he looked uncomfortable.

"Look at this one…turned into a little miss mommy, hasn't she?" he said to Jimmy and he sighed. "Aww…come on…don't be like that, Jimmy. I only had few drinks at Keenan's Tavern with some friends. I had bad nerves, man."

"Just don't drink anymore tonight." was all Jimmy said and I stared at him as if he was letting Seamus off easy. He was tougher on a stranger being drunk in public.

"Don't worry…" Seamus said as he took off his coat and stopped when he saw Shane. "Holy fuckin' shit. Is that fuckin' Shane Gray?"

"Yes, I am." Shane said as he waved. He stepped forward and shook Seamus' hand. "It's nice to meet you. Happy Thanksgiving." he said and I chuckled that he was trying to make an awkward situation less awkward.

"Same here." Seamus said as he let go of Shane's hand and looked over at me. "Hey, did you win a contest or something?"

"No…it's a long story. Remember I used to go to that camp before…well, you remember it, right? Camp Rock?" I said not able to mention our parents' death.

"Yeah, yeah…I remember that. Fuck, I forgot he was there. So, how you two meet up again?" he asked and Shane smirked and I glared at him.

"Well…" Shane said to Seamus. "She was working at The River Café and I came in. I knew I recognized her and I knew I had to talk to her. She was the only person I knew in Brooklyn since I moved here. I tried talking to her, but she tried to brush me off. Eventually, she came around and now we're friends and…" he said and I glared at him because I knew he was going to tell them the news. I had almost forgotten about it when Seamus came in. Now, I wanted it to be a secret because I knew once he knew I was going to sing again and have a potential record deal, he was going to mooch as much as he could. "She's singing again, doing a duet with me and she could get a recording contract with my label." he said and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Jimmy asked as he stared at me and I nodded. "That's fuckin' great, girl! How come you didn't fuckin' tell me?"

"Calm down…Shane only told me a few minutes ago. Besides, it's not that big of a fuckin' deal." I said knowing I was lying and he could see right through me, but I think he understood why I was being nonchalant about it…Seamus.

"It's a big fuckin' deal." Seamus said with a laugh and I stared at him. Even if it was a big deal and I did gain fame from this, he wasn't getting a damn thing. Why? He was just going to drink his money away and be this bitter man.

"Well…" Shane said picking up on how pissed I was. He stared at me with an apologetic face. "Nothing is concrete, but I have faith in her." he said with a smile and I admit I couldn't resist.

"Yeah…I don't think nothing's going to come of it, but I gotta try, right?" I said with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Having dinner with both of my brothers was awkward and fuckin' weird as hell with Shane there because Seamus kept making snide comments about Jimmy being a cop. I just felt like slapping the shit out of him, but I'm holding back for Jimmy's sake.

"So," Seamus said to Shane. "How did you get little miss stubborn here to sing again?" he said before forking some peas into his mouth.

"Well…it wasn't easy." he said and I glared at him. "I think I'm still in a bit of trouble for talking about this, it seems." he said with a sheepish grin as he stared at me and I couldn't help but falter a little with my anger as I saw him. Why did he have to be so cute? "But…I knew no matter how stubborn she is, I wouldn't let her great talent go to waste." he said and Seamus laughed before he turned to me.

"Why you gotta be to damn stubborn, huh?" he said and I must have gave him a scary look because Jimmy interrupted by coughing. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah…just got something stuck in my throat. I'm okay."

"Okay. Hey, where's your bathroom?" Seamus asked and Jimmy pointed down the hall and Seamus got up from his chair and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Jimmy…" I mumbled before taking a sip from my glass of juice.

"No problem. Hey, Shane, how's the turkey?"

"It's delicious. What did you cook, Lola?" he asked and Jimmy laughed.

"Shut up, Jimmy." I said and he laughed causing Shane to laugh also. "I made a cake, but I burned it so…shut up, Jimmy!" I said as he laughed hysterically. "You suck…"

"Aww…come on. It's funny. You have to admit it. It's pretty fuckin' funny. Hey, you can make other shit…you just can't bake."

"You still suck…" I said as I bit into my roll. Jimmy and Shane started talking about sports as they looked at the TV because a football game was on. I had forgotten it was on and it wasn't for the low hum of the sportscaster, I wouldn't have known it. I was going to the refrigerator to get some more juice when I noticed that Seamus was taking a long time in the bathroom. I went down the hall and stood outside the bathroom. I thought he was in there, but when I saw my bedroom door slightly cracked, I was suspicious. I know I left it open, like I usually do. "Seamus?" I asked as I walked in and I was halted seeing Seamus going through my purse with one hand and a flask, no doubt filled with Irish whiskey, in the other. "What the fuck!"

"Lola…" he slurred and stopped when he saw Jimmy and Shane standing at my door. I stood there watching Seamus stammer trying to come up with a lie and I scoffed. I couldn't believe he was trying to steal from me.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked and I snatched the flask from Seamus' hand and ran into the kitchen and to the sink

"Kick his ass out, Jimmy!" I yelled and Jimmy looked confused. "He was stealing from me! He was going through my purse!"

"She's fuckin' lyin'. I was putting something in there." Seamus said and I scoffed. It was so fuckin' funny to me that he was this desperate to lie when he was, obviously, caught.

"Bullshit! Jimmy, he's drunk! This was in his fuckin' hand when I caught him. No wonder is was taking him so fuckin' long."

"Seamus…" Jimmy said as he turned him to with great sadness and disappointment in his expression. "You gotta leave, bro."

"Jimmy…" Seamus said and I knew he was going to try and talk his way out of this, but I knew Jimmy had his mind made up.

"You heard him!" I said and Seamus glared at me. "What?" I said challenging him. If he thought he was going to talk his way out of this with me, he must me really drunk to think that.

"Why do you fuckin' hate me? Huh? What the fuck did I do to you? I'm your fuckin' brother, too! You treat me like shit when I'm going through a hard time! I'm your brother, too!"

"Act like it!" I snapped. "We weren't the ones that distanced ourselves for you after our parents died! You did! For what? This?" I said as I held up the flask.

"Lola, our parents? You mean our dad and your mom. It was already hard losing my mom early, your mom had have him killed with her."

"Seamus enough!" Jimmy scolded and I was pissed. How dare Seamus just blame my mother for that? "They died together, but it wasn't her fault."

"Why do always do that shit, Jimmy? You can't stand there and tell me you're not angry. Not even a little bit? That's fuckin' bullshit, Jimmy." he said and I knew I had to speak up.

"You asshole…" I said in a tone heavy with disdain and seething rage. "Don't you fucking dare blame my mom for this. It was an accident. I knew you were hurtful, but I didn't think you would do this…" I said with tears. "Jimmy can talk to you all he wants, but I never want to talk to your sorry ass again. Why don't you go to your real family?" I said as I held up the flask. "You know what…" I said as I held it above the sink.

"Lola…" he said as he reached out for it, but I turned the flask upside down and poured the whiskey down the drain. "You bitch!" he yelled as he smacked the flask out of my hand and slapped me. Jimmy and Shane pulled him away from me. "Let go of me!" Seamus said as Jimmy and Shane pushed him against the wall. I was still in shock that I didn't notice my nosebleed until Shane grabbed a rag and rushed to me. He placed it to my nose as I glared at Seamus. Something in my snapped and I stared to rush towards him, but Shane held me back.

"Get out! I want his ass out! No, I want his ass arrested! Jimmy arrest his ass!" I screamed and Jimmy reached for his handcuffs and cuffed Seamus. It pained him to do this, but I knew he knew he had to do it. He began reading Seamus his Miranda rights as he led him out.

"Lola…" he said as he led me to the couch. "Where's your first-aid kit?" he asked and I mumbled something about the bathroom. He returned with the kit and I sighed. My nosebleed had stopped, but it was a nice gesture that he wanted to care for me.

"I'm fine, now. Bet you've never been hit by your brothers on Thanksgiving…" I said ruefully, before I threw the bloodied rag on the coffee table. I looked at him and he gave me a look like he pitied me and I sighed. "Don't give me that look, Shane. I'm okay."

"But…he hit you. You said he was violent when he's drunk, but I didn't think he would do that. You're his sister." he said and I chuckled.

"That don't mean shit to him. As far as he's concerned, my mom is the reason our father is dead. Fuck him. He's so fucked up, he doesn't even know it. All me and Jimmy can do is be there for him when he's ready to get help."

"Lola, you have a really big heart. Your brother just bloodied your nose and you're willing to give him a chance. Though, I think you were going to kill him first."

"Please, you looked like you were going to beat his ass. I don't think I could picture you, Shane megastar Gray, ever hitting anyone."

"Well, when I care about someone enough, I would do anything to protect them." he said as he stared at me and I smiled before I hugged him.


	17. Chapter 17

I felt as if I could fall asleep in Shane's arms until Jimmy came in and said I had to go to the station if I was going to press charges against Seamus. By the tone of his voice, he was trying to talk me out of it, but I wasn't hearing it. I refused to back down when Seamus attacked me.

"Lola," Shane said as we left my apartment and headed down Union to the corner. We were taking the subway since he gave his driver the day off for the holiday. "Are you sure you want to do this. I mean, he is your brother."

"Is everybody forgetting that he fuckin' hit me? I mean, come the fuck on, Shane. If one of your brothers kicked the shit outta you, wouldn't you want to press charges? Especially, if they were drunk and blaming the death of your father on your mother."

"Well, I don' think one of my brothers would try to kick the shit out of me. But…yes, I would press charges against them if they did. I just…I hate to see you being in a position in which you have to do this. I can tell you care about your brother."

"Look, I know this is fuckin' extreme, but if having his ass arrested is the only way to get him to quit fuckin' drinkin', then I'll do it. I don't like fuckin' seein' him this way. I want to be a family again." I said as we turned right on Kingston Ave. to the subway station. I did I little prayer before going into the tunnel and hoped Shane didn't see it.

"Lola…are you nervous about getting on the subway?" he asked in a serious and concerned tone. I knew he saw that prayer.

"Sometimes…only when either something really good or something really shitty happens. I say a little prayer to get me through it. My parents were riding to the performance and it was something really good. Call it the superstitious Italian in me."

"I would've never figure you to be a superstitious person." he said as we paid to enter past the guard gates and ran to the train. We were riding in silence to the station until Shane grabbed my hand. "Lola, I can't imagine how hard it was for you to learn that your parents were killed in a crash. I'm sorry you went through that. If I had known you better, I would've been there for you. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you until now. I feel even worse for not getting to know you because I could've worked with you sooner."

"Quit being so fuckin' sappy and be thankful I allowed you to talk me into singing. I'm still a little pissed at you, by the way."

"So, is it normal for you to be angry with the man that restored your faith in yourself so you can sing again and got you a meeting with a major label?"

"If you're going to hold that over my head, I'll happily decline." I said with a smirk and an arched eyebrow daring him to say something.

"You know I'm just joking, right? I would never hold that over your head…unless you really owed me big time."

"I will never owe you, trust me. Considering you practically pestered me until I gave in, I'll never owe you for this. I'm thankful, but I'll never owe you." I said and he chuckled. After about a minute of silence, I felt compelled to thank him. "Shane? I just wanted to…I want to thank you. I know I've been very difficult throughout this, but…I really do thank you. If anyone had to drag me kickin' and screamin' back into the recording booth, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks, Lola." he said in a tone indicating he was touched by my gratitude. We rode in silence until we reached our stop about a block away from the station. The ride with Shane had calmed me a little, but I still felt it was necessary to press charges against Seamus.

"Lola," Jimmy said as we entered the station and I saw the heads of his colleagues turn in my direction. Damn, I felt so fuckin' uncomfortable under their stares. They definitely know about the incident with Seamus. Poor Jimmy…he had to drag his brother into the station in handcuffs. "Hey, what the fuck yous guys looking' at?" Jimmy said as he came to my defense from the stares. "Get back to work." he said as he led me and Shane into an interrogation room. "Now, before you start, I didn't drag you into this room to talk you out of it. I need a statement from both of you. Fill out the police report and I'll do the paperwork."

"Jimmy…" I said feeling guilty that he was the one that had to fill out the paperwork to process our brother. I knew it broke his heart that we got to this point.

"It's okay, Lola. Just…uh…don't leave out any details." he said as he left the room and I was there with Shane and another cop. We were filling out our statements in silence and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Jimmy was very upset that he had to do this. I'm sure he will give me shit for it later. I was in the middle of my statement when I felt Shane nudge me and looked over at him.

"Shane, this isn't detention. We can talk, you know that, right?" I said and I heard the cop chuckle. "What do you want?"

"I feel a little…anxious. You know…my agent is going to ask questions as to why I'm in a police station filling out a police report."

"Just tell him it's my fault. According to Seamus, I'd be just like my mom. Seems like everything is my fault these days…" I said wryly as I rolled my eyes. I went back to finishing my statement when he spoke again.

"Hey, I'm sure Jimmy isn't upset with you. I guess he's just like me when it comes to seeing a happy family." Shane said with a small smile. "You know…as crazy as you think your family is, there is always a crazier family. Lola, this is something I know you don't want to hear, but Seamus is hurting just as much as you are." he said and I looked at him as if he betrayed me. "I not taking his side, okay? He's an alcoholic and he hit you. Not excuse for that. I just think you should consider that you all are dealing with a lot of pain. He just doesn't know how to deal with it the way you and Jimmy have. Give him time."

"What? Are you a fuckin' fortune cookie, now? I mean, I know this shit. I just don't understand how he could say that hurtful shit about my mom. He knows how that's a fuckin' touchy subject for me."

"Okay, it's a touchy subject, but I'm helping you move on. You have a reboot of your singing career. A hot demo and possible recording contract. So, stop being to difficult and listen to me for a change." he said and I almost slapped him. He was so fuckin' lucky that we were sitting in a police station with a cop in the room.

"Shane, who the hell do you think you are? You ain't my brothers, you ain't my dad, you ain't my…" I trailed off. I couldn't say that he wasn't my boyfriend, because I knew…somewhere in the back of my mind and maybe the majority of my mind wanted Shane to be my boyfriend.

"God, you two…" the cop said and we stared at him and I knew my face was giving him an 'excuse you' glare. "You two are like a fuckin' married couple. Why don't you just fuckin' elope?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" I snapped and Shane was shocked that I talked smack to a cop. "Now, be a good rookie and get my brother back in here…I'm done with my statement."

"Whatever…" the cop trailed off as he left the room. I look over a Shane and he smirks.

"You really have a bad temper, Lola. He was just telling us to the inevitable between us." he said with a smirk and I felt like screaming. Damn him and his smirk!

"Shut up…" was all I could say. I was so disappointed that I didn't have a clever comeback.


	18. Chapter 18

I knew Jimmy was going to give me shit about having Seamus arrested. He was sort of giving me the silent treatment. Well, not completely, but he wasn't being his usual joking self with me. He just seemed as if he was avoiding it.

"Jimmy, I'm about to meet with Shane's record company. Aren't you going to wish me luck?" I asked before I let out a sigh. "Jimmy, you gotta stop being so fucking pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed at you." he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit! You think I was in the wrong for having Seamus arrested."

"No, you were fucking right to have his ass arrested. He fuckin' hit you. If it was good for nothing Sean, I would want you to do the same."

"What if it was Shane?" I asked trying to not think about Shane becoming another Seamus. I know he wouldn't, but you never know.

"He wouldn't do that. He respects you too much and he seemed really upset when Seamus slapped you. I can tell he cares for your stubborn ass."

"Oh, fuck you…" I said with a chuckle. "Okay, if he's not beating me…would you call on him if you were ever in a fight?"

"Please…I like him and all, but…he doesn't look like a scrapper. He'd get his ass kicked for sure. Hell, I think you'd be able to kick his ass, so I'm not worried about him beating you."

"I'm sure he'd like to know you have faith in his fighting skills…" I said, sarcastically. "Ugh…I'm so fucking nervous!"

"Well, it's a big fuckin' deal. But, you'll be alright. You're a fuckin' fighter…like your mom. You know…even when I was some punk ass kid, I could tell she was a strong woman. My mom was a strong woman as well, but…I could tell your mom had the heart of a lion doing her Broadway thing. You're the same way."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm sure your mom had the heart of a lion, too. She was fighting breast cancer for fucks sake." I said and he nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at our door and I knew it was Shane. "Sup, Shane?" I said as I let him in.

"Hey. Hey, Jimmy." he said with a nod and Jimmy gave him a nod in response. "So…are you ready…excited…nervous?"

"All three, but…I wanna do this. I'm scared as hell, but I know if I don't do it I'm gonna fuckin' regret it." I said sighing before I stared at Shane. "I'm ready."

"You'll be fine…" Shane said and I scoffed. I waved goodbye to Jimmy as we went into his limo. I knew he could tell I was nervous as hell, but I was trying my best to fake it. "Lola, it'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for your ass to say. I'm some ghetto chick from Brooklyn to them. You were groomed to do this ever since you were a kid."

"So, were you. Come on, you can't tell me you forgot everything you learned at Camp Rock." he said and I scoffed.

"Shit, up until you showed up…I wasn't even thinking about Camp Rock…let alone singing again. It's only fair if I can blame your ass."

"If it will get you to calm down, you can blame me all you want." Shane said with a smirk and I wanted to hit him. I looked at him nodding his head and he must have caught me staring at him. "Yo, turn that shit up…" he said to his driver and the volume went up and I heard, 'Life's A Bitch' by Nas I looked at him shocked that he was listening to hip hop again.

"You been around me and Jimmy way too long…" I said with a chuckle. I still couldn't get get used to seeing pop singer, Shane Gray, nodding his head to a hip hop beat. It just seemed so unnatural. "This influence better be on your next album…" I joked and he laughed.

"I don't think so. I don't want to alienate my fans this fast." he said and I let out a chuckle before we parked outside the office of his record label. My heart was racing once again, and I felt like I was taking a very important exam, and if I fail, I'll lose everything. Make or break. Damn…

"Now or never, right, Shane?" I asked as I heard Immortal Technique's, 'Revolutionary' begin. Damn, that's like the perfect psych-up song.

"You'll be fine…" he said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I let out a sigh and we got out of the limo and entered the building. "Lola Scott." Shane said to the receptionist and I glared at him for speaking for me. I hoped he wouldn't do that during the meeting.

"Go ahead." she said as she stared lustfully at Shane and I almost rolled my eyes, but I agreed to be nice…well…nicer than I usually am. We walked to the back to a conference room and I felt the eyes of the record executives on me and I almost stiffened until, Shane pressed a reassuring hand against the small of my back and I sighed with relaxation.

"So, this is the songstress." one executive said to me and he looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. "Wow, she's grown up to be more beautiful than I remember." said the man and I stood there in shock. I don't know why his accent hadn't tipped me off. It was Brown Cessario, Shane's uncle. I had forgotten that along with running Camp Rock, he was an executive to Shane's record label he was signed to.

"I told you, it'll be fine." Shane said with a cocky smirk on his face and I glared at him before turning to Brown and smiling.

"Thank you, Brown." I said as I sat down at the table. I knew it was a professional meeting and I just put on a stoic mask while trying to maintain my personality.

"I guess we should get right to business, then. We heard Shane's new demo with you and we love it. We were curious as to what you think your album should be."

"My album?" I asked before I took a deep breath. "Well…" I said stalling and Shane cleared his throat really loudly and I looked over at him. He was mouthing something that looked like he was saying, be honest. "Look, ever since my parents were killed in the accident, I ain't been the same. I've been livin' with my half-brother in Bedstuy, Brooklyn. He's a cop. I've been workin' my ass…I've been workin' in a restaurant…going to school. My life is far from some girl writing pop songs about going to a club and dancing. I've had a bit of a hard life, and if you're looking for the next Beyonce or Katy Perry or even Nicki Minaj…I'm not her. But if you're looking for someone real, that ain't scared to be honest even if it hurts…I'm her." I said hoping I didn't fuck this up so bad I would regret it. I looked over at Shane and I must have done something right because he was wearing a proud smile on his face. I turned to Brown and he was looking stoic.

"Well…Looks like we've got a brand new artist." he said and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you fuckin' serious? I-I m-mean…" I stammered and he laughed. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I stared each one of them in the eye. "You got no idea how much this means to me."

"I have some idea." Brown said with a chuckle. "We'll set up a time for you to sign the contracts in case you want a lawyer there. Something tells me you're very cautious about that." he said and I nodded. "And…I'm sorry for your loss." he said with a sincere look. "I say this meeting is over." he said and Shane and I left the office. I was trying hard not to bust with happiness.

"I told you." Shane said with a smirk and I pushed his shoulder. Suddenly, I grabbed him and kissed his cheek. "So that's your way saying of a thank you?" he asked and I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

On our way back to my apartment, I was still in shock over getting the deal. I knew Shane was sitting there was a smug look on his face practically waiting for the chance to say I told you so.

"Shane, I know you're just itchin' to say I told you so…" I said and he let out an amused laugh. I could've sworn, I would've hit him, but he was so damn cute, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah…I've been holding it in, but I decided against saying it out loud. I'll just let the thought be a quiet presence in the air."

"Ugh…you're so annoying." I said as I playfully glared at him, but I knew I couldn't be too pissed at him for long. I was finally having a dream come true because of him and it felt good.

"And you're still stubborn…" he said as he grabbed my hand and I resisted the urge to hit him. Damn, when did I get so fuckin' violent? "I just wanted to, seriously, say I'm proud of you. I know you don't believe me, but…I'm glad you're singing again. I just have to ask…does it…I don't know…give you some kind of closure?"

"You mean about my parents' death?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know…I feel a little better, but…there's still something missing, you know. I don't know what it is…I just…"

"I understand." Shane said with a smile and I swore I thought about kissing him. Ugh, how the hell did this practical stranger weasel his way into my life again and into my heart? I knew he was heartbroken because of Mitchie, but I still couldn't help fallin'…yes, fallin'…for him.

"Shane…" I trailed off pausing on the thought of asking if we could be something. Hell, I didn't even know what we were now, but…

"Oh, we're here." Shane said as his driver parked in front of my apartment and I sighed. Maybe it was best for me to keep how I feel to myself for now until I can understand what Shane and I are to each other. When I got out the limo, I reached for my key and unlocked my door. Shane was behind me and I knew he was going to be there when I had good news for Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Guess what…It went well! More than that…they want to sign me!" I screamed but halted when I saw Jimmy and Seamus sitting on the couch and I grew enraged. What right did Jimmy have for bailing Seamus out of jail? "What the hell, Jimmy?" I screamed and he cursed under his breath as rolled his eyes. "You know what…if you knew you were going to bail his ass out, why did you bother locking his ass up, anyway?"

"Calm down, Lola…we'll explain this, but you gotta calm down." Jimmy said and I rolled my eyes as I saw Seamus stand up.

"Save whatever sorry ass apology you have, Seamus!" I snapped and I felt Shane place a calming hand on my shoulder, but it didn't help much. The only thing his touch did was prevent me from slapping the shit out of both my brothers for this betrayal. I swore Jimmy would get the biggest slap for being weak and busting Seamus' ass out.

"Just fuckin' listen!" Jimmy said as he plopped back down on the couch and I watched as Seamus walked closer to me.

"Lola…" Seamus said and I stared at him with a skeptical look. I knew Jimmy had probably told him that I was probably getting a record deal and, now he wants to be friendly. Well, fuck him. If he wanted to blame my mother for our parent's death, that's him. I refuse to let his ass mooch off my fame…er…soon to be fame. "I know I said some fucked up shit…and I did some fucked up shit, too. But…it's been hard for me, okay…"

"That's not a fuckin' excuse, Seamus! You know what…you wastin' my fuckin' time…" I said as I was about to leave, but Jimmy's voice stopped me.

"Lola, if you don't get your stubborn ass back here…" he warned and I stared at him with an 'excuse you' look heavy on my face. "You fuckin' heard me. Now, quit being such a fuckin' brat and listen to what he has to say. He's our brother, Lola. Just give him a fuckin' chance."

"You know what…fine. Talk." I said to Seamus as I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I was being a bitch, but he hit me. Why should I give him another chance?

"I've been going through hell since dad died. You know…I have to be honest…I didn't like your mom being with my dad so soon after my mom died. You have to understand…it's hard to see your dad move on with someone I barely knew. But, I didn't have a right to blame your mom. That's was fucked up…I know it."

"Why did you say it? And you better not fuckin' blame the booze, or I swear…" I warned and I felt Shane's grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Okay, I won't fuckin' blame the booze. But…you guys fuckin' betrayed me. You took Shannon's side over mine. I'm your brother."

"You turned into a monster, Seamus!" I snapped and he sighed before turning to Jimmy.

"Help me out here, Jimmy…" Seamus begged and Jimmy just let out a sigh.

"Seamus, she's right. When you drink…you lose it. Now, I can't even see my nieces and nephews because of your fuckin' drunken temper."

"You don't think that fuckin' kills me? I can't even see my fuckin' kids!"

"Then quit drinking!" I snapped and he turned back towards me. "You know what's irritating about this shit? My good news is over-shadowed with your shit! I don't care what you say, Jimmy. He had all this time to reach out to us. Why now? Hmm? Is it because I have a recording contract and might be famous? Well, you're not getting a damn cent…" I said before Shane turned me around to face him.

"Lola, stop this." Shane begged me as he stared into my eyes and I felt myself soften under his gaze. "He's trying to reach out to you. Yes, it's taken him too damn long, and yes, he messed up really bad by hitting you. But you're still a family. You're still living and breathing and hating him is a waste of time and energy. Just forgive him."

"Why does it feel like it all falls on me and what I do? Why do I have to be the one to forgive? Why can't Seamus just change without me having to forgive him first? I'll be more inclined to forgive him if he made the effort."

"I've tried!" Seamus snapped and I turned towards him. "Lola, I've tried to quit drinking, but I can't do this alone. Just because I get out of control every now and then when I drink…doesn't mean you two had to shut me out…"

"It did, Seamus…" I said as I walked closer to him. There was no way of sugarcoating this, and I wasn't planning on doing it anyway. "You were scary as hell when you drank. You hit me because I was about to pour the damn booze down the drain. What if you had to choose between your kids and the booze? You'd sacrifice your kids for what…cheap ass Irish whiskey?"

"According to you, Jimmy, Shannon, and…hell, even Shane…I've already sacrificed them. So, I have nothing else, but a small hope that everyone would forgive me."

"You have to show everyone that you mean it, first. We can't forgive you until you prove it to us. I'm sorry…but…I'm not willing to forgive so quickly especially when you attacked my mom." I said as I went into my room and closed the door. I could hear Shane, softly, knocking on my door, but I wasn't coming out until I knew Seamus was gone. "Go away, Shane…"

"Come on, Lola…" Shane said and I sighed before I rolled my eyes and opened the door. He grabbed me and held me in his arms and squeezed me tightly. I was confused, but I didn't mind it.


	20. Chapter 20

I was working an early shift at the River Café. It had been a week later since my meeting with the record company and despite Shane offering to find a lawyer for me, Jimmy got me a lawyer for free because he owed Jimmy a favor. He was a good lawyer that have crushed the so-called power cooperate lawyers.

"Lola," Shane said as I walked towards his table. He was sitting there with a smug smile and I rolled my eyes as I poured him a glass of water. "I'm sure you'll be happy when you don't have to do this anymore."

"Just shut up and order. And don't say that shit out loud. I don't want people thinking I'm not grateful for this job. I have to have somewhere to work if this shit don't work out."

"Stop saying that. It'll work out. You just got to have faith…" he said and I placed my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Okay, no fuckin' pep talks today, okay? I've been working my ass off covering part of someone's shift this morning. Not in the mood. So, are you gonna order or not?"

"I'll order. Really, I'm not that hungry. For this anyway. When do you go on lunch? I think I want to eat at Caribbean Kitchen today."

"Fine…I get off at 1:00...we could eat then, if you're not busy." I said wondering how in the hell I began being nicer to him.

"That works for me. Well, I'll see you, then." he said as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. I glared at him. "Relax it's a tip"

"I just poured you a fucking glass of water…which is free by the way."

"I know…I just have a feeling I owe you for annoying you on your job today. I'll see you at lunch…" he said as he left and I chuckled. I was getting strange looks from some co-workers and I just ignored them. They weren't the usual people I work with on my usual shifts.

After getting off work, I met Shane at the Caribbean Kitchen and he smiled as he saw me. I saw Zoe and Maxine, her aunt, working there today. Oh, yeah…it's going to be good. Hopefully, I don't see Sean like last time. That was painful as hell.

"Geez, you look tired. Did it get worse after I left?" Shane asked and I glared at him. "I take that as a yes." he said with a laugh as we went inside together.

"Sup, Lola? Sup, Shane?" Zoe greeted us. "What you want today?" she asked and I knew I didn't want spicy food today.

"Um…I'll have fried plantains and I guess the pulled pork." I said and she nodded. I turned to Shane. "Are you going to copy me, or to you want something different."

"I guess I'll copy you. That sound delicious." he said and Zoe nodded as we sat down at a table. "So, you seem to be in a bad mood. What's going on?"

"The usual shit. Crazy alcoholic brother trying to get in my good graces, stupid assholes at work, and annoying friend that won't leave me alone…" I said as I playfully glared at him and he laughed. "You know…just the regular shit."

"Ha, ha. You know you would miss this face if you didn't see it every now and then." he said with a smug grin and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?" he asked and I sighed. I guess I couldn't hide my emotions from him too long.

"Well, it's Seamus. He's been going to rehab and therapy. Don't say I told you so, but…I sort of regret having his ass arrested. It really hurt Jimmy to be the arresting officer. Fuck, this shit is stupid. How did we end up like this, man?"

"Well, a death is a hard thing a family can go through. I think Seamus didn't know how to deal with it the way you and Jimmy did. You just got to be there for him and stop being so stubborn with him." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that damn stubborn." I said with a glare and Shane laughed. "Okay, I'm a little stubborn, but you got to understand…most of that is from living with Jimmy so damn long. He's stubborn, but he just hides it better than me." I said as our food arrived.

"Oh, I think I saw it once when we were hanging out. He's just not as stubborn as you are." he said and I glared at him. "You know…he really is proud of you."

"So, you've been hanging out with him behind my back while I'm at work, I see…" I said as I picked up a plantain and bit into it.

"Well, yeah. He's like the coolest guy I've ever met. He loves his family, he's a good cop, and he adopts you when your parents died. You know…if I wasn't famous, he'd be the kind of guy I'd aspire to be. I admire him."

"I can tell. You know…he likes you, too. He definitely didn't object to you coming around so much. With Sean, he got damn near an interrogation everyday. Maybe Jimmy could sense the shady shit from a mile away." I said with a chuckle. "Okay, I swore I wouldn't do this, but…if you had the chance to undo the past…would you not date Mitchie?"

"Well, I don't know. We were in love, but…I don't think I would change a thing. If I hadn't dated her, then I wouldn't have broken up with her and moved to Brooklyn and saw you. Things happen for a reason, I think. Just as you dating Sean, breaking up with him, and writing really good breakup songs." he said with a smile.

"Ugh, okay…I don't regret it. I just regret not slapping the shit out of him. I was, surprisingly calm when I saw him with another girl." I said and he was shocked. "Don't be so shocked. I'm not always a gun-toting bad ass Brooklyn chick…."

"I think I like you being a bad ass Brooklyn chick." Shane said and I could feel my heart beat faster. Damn, why does his complements have to make my heart race? I saw Zoe walking over to us with a pitcher of water to refill our glasses.

"Ooh, girl…" Zoe said as she stood there with her hand on her hip. "I wanted to know if you were busy tonight. See, a friend of mine is throwing a party. Come check it out." she said as she handed me and Shane a flyer and went back behind the counter as another customer entered. I saw Shane staring at it with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I know you aren't thinking of asking me to go to this party with you…" I said and he grinned. "Shane…" I whined and he laughed. "Wait, what about you keeping a low profile?"

"Fuck that…I want to go to a real Brooklyn party. I've been trapped in douche land with all of my neighbors. And I think I'm going to like it since it's a reggae party." he said and I smirked.

"Yeah, it's going to be dancehall." I said and he looked a bit confused. "They are not going to be playing Bob Marley type shit." I said and he still looked confused. "you know what…I think seeing your reaction to this party is going to be so amusing. Okay, we can go."

"So, it's a date?" he asked and I sat there trying not to speak because I know I would stutter and stumble over my words. I still didn't know what to label our relationship. I knew we were friends, now. I couldn't even deny that shit anymore. I was still on the fence about wanting to date him. I mean, he did help me get my singing career back, but I didn't want to base my decision on that. Damn, this is so complicated.

"Yeah, it's a date…" I said with a smile before I began eating and I could have sworn I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I am in love with him and I'm not fighting it. Damn…it's gettin' serious.


	21. Chapter 21

I was getting ready for the party feeling and unexplained nervous feeling. Ugh, it's not a damn date! I keep telling myself this shit because if I don't, I will admit to it being a date and I'd never the hear the end of it from Jimmy. But, I know I was not dressed for just a party. This green mini-dress and heels don't just say I'm going to a party. So, yeah, it's a fuckin' date, but I'm not letting Jimmy know this, or I'll never hear the end of it.

"Lola, stop hogging the fucking bathroom!" Jimmy yelled from the other side of the door and I rolled my eyes. "Lola!"

"What?" I yelled as I opened the bathroom door and paused when I saw him wearing his best black blazer, dress shirt, and slacks. He's wearing slacks? "Where the fuck are you going?"

"You're not the only one with a date tonight…" he said as he slipped past me and stared into the mirror. I was about to hit him for saying that going to this party with Shane was a date, but I just stared at him with a confused look. "Gloria set me up with a friend."

"Wow…how come you didn't fuckin' tell me? Ass…" I trailed off as he laughed. "Well, is it a blind date? Do you know what she looks like? Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, yeah…I know about her. I actually met her a couple of times. Her name is Marissa. She's a nurse. Got a body like…fuck!"

"Too much information, Jimmy…" I said as I rolled my eyes. "By the way, this isn't a date. We're just going to a party."

"Ugh, you're such a stubborn bitch, Lola. Just fuckin' be nice to him. He's doing a lot for your stubborn ass." Jimmy said before I punched him in the arm.

"Just hurry up and go on your damn date…" I said as I went into my room and grabbed my phone and sent a text to Shane telling him I was ready.

"Ah, shut the fuck up…" Jimmy said with a laugh and I was so close to slapping his ass. I had no problem making his show up to his date with a black eye.

"Ugh, you're extra annoying. I hope this Marissa chick likes you…" I said as he left and I sat on the couch waiting for Shane. I decided to called Chanel to see if she was going to the party. I had told her about it and I knew she would definitely try to go if she knew Shane was going.

"Hey, Lola." Chanel answered the phone. "You know I'm going to this party…" she said and I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I mean, you did tell me Shane was going to be there, so you know I have to be there. Oh, I'm going with Rip, and we're about to head out. We'll meet you there. Later, girl." she said as she hung up.

Fifteen minuets later, I got a text from Shane and I sighed before I put on my black leather jacket and white fedora and headed out the door to wait for him. His SUV limo pulled up and I opened the door and climbed in.

"You look amazing, Lola. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." he said and I stared at him wearing a tight black t-shirt…a really fuckin' tight t-shirt. Damn, his chest.

"No…I was being entertained by Jimmy getting ready for a date he had tonight."

"Oh, yeah…he did say he was set up." he said and I glared at him. How in the fuck did he know about his date before I did?

"So, what else do you two fuckin' talk about behind my fuckin' back…" I said as his driver pulled off and drove through the Brooklyn Friday night traffic.

"We didn't deliberately keep it from you. It's just…guy stuff, you know. I'm sure there's shit you tell Chanel that you don't tell Jimmy." he said and, damn it, why does he have to be right?

"Okay, fine… you win…" I said as I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you going to do if you get recognized?" I asked and he smirked.

"Nothing." he said with a smug grin on his face. "I've been in hiding in Brooklyn long enough. I did move here. Might as well show people I'm here…"

"Whatever…" I said hoping that I wasn't going to spend the entire night fighting off his fans to get some face time. Yes, no matter how much I try to deny this shit, I can't. It's a fuckin' date and I want to be alone with him. Fuck!

We pulled up to the brownstone in which the party was being held. I smirked as I heard the distinctive dancehall beat and the Jamaican accent of the singjay. We got out of the limo and paid the cover charge and walked in through the basement.

"Wow…" Shane said as he saw how different it was from hearing traditional reggae. There was way to many hoes in the play trying to wind their hips to attract these men, but I stay classy. Well, I'm not going to say I'm not going to be winding my ass on the dance floor, but I'm wearing more clothes than most of these chicks here. "This is different." I heard him say into my ear. "I like it…" he said with a smirk and I glared at him a moment before he laughed.

"You suck…Well, you wanna dance, Mr. Go-With-The-Flow…" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah…" he said with a cocky smile on his face as I pulled him into the crowd of dancing bodies. I was going to see how he moved, but I was quick to re-learn that he had always been a great dancer. Damn him. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him over the loud music.

"What?" I shouted hoping he would hear it. Suddenly, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled him closer. Why did he fucking do that? Ugh, why is he still dancing with his hips grinding against mine? Ugh, why is he moving his lips to the shell of my ear?"

"I said, I like this a lot." he said into my ear and I heard him loud and clear…well, not really, but I heard him. He felt too damn good right now. Everything from the way he held my waist, grinding his hips against mine, breathing into my ear…Fuck, he was sexy as hell…

"Lola!" I heard Chanel's loud mouth as she came toward us and I was thankful that she saved me from the internal breakdown if myself into becoming Shane's. "Hey, Shane!" she said as she held a drink in her hand. "I'm tipsy. Ooh, come have a drink with me!" she said as she dragged both me and Shane to the bar of the party and we got shots of Malibu Rum, which is a co-sponsor of this party. "You can dance, Shane! I thought you would have a disguise or something."

"No. I told Lola I was tired of hiding." he said as he downed his shot and I downed mine. I needed something to cloud my mind because I was enjoying dancing with him too much.

"I see that. Lola, you wine that thang on him?" Chanel teased and I glared at her. I knew she was going to tease me about this shit. "Shit, girl!" she said as she pointed to the crowd and I saw Sean walk in and he was grinding with some chick in booty shorts.

"Hey, Lola?" Shane said into my ear and I turned to him. "do you want to make him jealous?" he asked me with a mischievous look in his eyes and I was going to say no, but I knew my body wanted to be held by him some more. Damn it!

"Yeah…" I said as we went back into the crowd and closer to Sean and began grinding. Shane caught me off guard when he spun me around and began grinding against my ass. I didn't know whether the rum was kicking in or the amount of bodies in the party increased, but it just got warmer. Apparently, I caught Sean's eye…and the eye of this chick he was dancing with. We knew we were in trouble when her eyes grew wide and she screamed. Shit!

"Oh my god! Shane Gray!" she shouted and people began staring at us. Slowly, people started crowding around us. Well, he wanted to let people know he was here, got his wish, after all.


	22. Chapter 22

Stepping to the side, I allowed Shane's adoring fans to crowd around him. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was upset to have my alone time with him interrupted. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sean.

"What do you want, Sean?" I ask and I could have sworn I saw Shane's expression change when he saw Sean talking to me.

"You lied to me about him not being Shane." he said and I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Excuse you, Sean, but that's none of your fuckin' business if I lied to you about his real identity or not. We're not datin', so you don't have to be nosy about the guys I hang out with." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"How in the hell did you know his ass, anyway?" he asked and I could see Shane fighting his way through his fans to get to me.

"Again…that's none of your fuckin' business. Sean, I don't even know why your ass is jealous. We ain't datin' and you fuckin' cheated on my ass."

"Why do you always throw that shit in my face, Lola? I fucked up, but…"

"Oh, I know your ass ain't tryin' to justify cheatin' on me multiple times. I know you're not. You know what, Sean. Save it. I don't wanna hear shit from you. If I'm datin' Shane…I'm datin' Shane. End of story." I said as I walked away from him. I had to push the girls away left and right just to get closer to Shane. He smiled once I was in sight and I could feel all the jealous eyes on me. Did I care? Not right now, but I know I would later.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I stared at him as if he was crazy. Hell, his ass was mobbed by a group of fans/groupies and he's asking if I okay?

"Yeah…" I trailed off as he grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. He ordered two more shots of rum for us and we downed them. Oh, this is not going to be good, I know it. "Sean just asked me why I lied to him about who you really were. Like his ass have the right to ask that shit…" I trailed off as I swayed to the beat. It wasn't very loud at the bar as it was on the dance floor and it made conversation easier.

"He's an asshole. He'll be ten times jealous when he finds out you're going to have a hit record with me. I think he'll try hard to break down your door."

"And Jimmy would arrest his ass in a heartbeat if he tried. You know…he likes you a lot. I mean, a lot. He really didn't mind you hanging out with me, but Sean…hell, that dude got a damn interrogation." I said and he laughed. I noticed most of the fans leaving us alone and I wondered why. "What did you do to get your fans to leave us alone?"

"Nothing, but promise them all tickets to my concert for the Today Show if they promised not to bother us or tweet embarrassing pics."

"Do you really expect that shit to work?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not really, but hopefully, it won't be too embarrassing. Maybe it could help us out with promotion for the new single coming out."

"Us? There's an us?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about us as in us being a couple us. He nodded and I was hoping he was still talking about us collaborating on the duet. "No, no, no, no, no. I just came as a party guest. Not a celebrity." I knew I was going to have to be a celebrity soon, but I didn't anticipate it being this fucking soon.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Lola, you're going to have a hit single with me, which will pretty much launch your career. Just get used to it. I'll be here for you."

"Oh, don't get so damn cheesy on me, Shane." I said and he laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor and I began dancing on him. I couldn't help but love the way he was holding me. I think that third shot of rum was a mistake because I began grinding against harder and I could hear him moan into my ear as he grew hard. Normally, I would've stopped but he was holding me so tight and it felt so damn good…and…fuck, he's kissing my neck. I lean my head back and rest it on his shoulder as he slides his hand down to my thighs and back to my hips.

"Damn, Lola…" he whispered into my ear as he held my hips against him. I could feel what me grinding against him was doing to both of us. I jerked myself out of this bliss when I felt him reach under my dress and tug at my panties.

Suddenly, I pulled away from him and turned around and stared at him. There was this overwhelming look of lust in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel my own lust overcome me. I took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. We barely made it upstairs without being seen. There were other people upstairs on the main floor. Damn it! How come there's always something to force me to come to my senses when I want to take things farther with Shane?

Going up another flight of stairs, we landed at the top floor and it seemed deserted. Hell, I was willing to go to the fucking attic to be alone with Shane. We walked further down the hall away from the view of the stairs Suddenly, he pulled me against him and into a kiss. This was risky…really fuckin' risky. Damn it, why does his hand have to glide up my thigh to my soaked panties? Why is he slipping his fingers past the elastic band and…oh, shit, his fingers teasing my clit. I bit down on my bottom lip in order to not be heard. He lets out a sexy chuckle with satisfaction that he was able to make the stubborn bitch from Bedstuy melt into a puddle.

"Shane…not here…" I mumbled into his neck hoping that we wouldn't get caught, but I know one thing. I couldn't deny this anymore. I wanted Shane and he wanted me. Damn, why is his breath in my ear turning me on?

"Relax, Lola…" he purred into my ear before he bit down, softly, on my earlobe. "I've been wanting this for a long, long time. I don't care what other people say. I know you have reservations about this, but you can't deny that you don't want this, too." he said as he increased the pace of his fingers circling around my clit and I moaned out.

"Mmm…now…" was all I could manage to get out before I grabbed Shane's face and turned it towards mine and took him into a passionate kiss. My hands slipped to his jeans and undid them. I slipped my hand inside and felt his hard dick and he let out a low groan. I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against a door at the end of the hall.

"I want you so bad, Lola…" he groaned out as he reached between us and pulled my panties to the side. I reached in his loosened jeans and pulled his dick out feeing myself needing to be filled by it. In one hard thrust he was buried inside me and I bit down hard on my bottom lip so I wouldn't be too loud and he began thrusting in an out of me. "You feel fucking so good, Lola…"

"Ngh…" was all I could say. I didn't want to admit that Shane was fucking me against a door in a hallway during a very loud and crowded party. I felt like the ultimate bad girl for doing this, but damn, it's been too long and…oh my god, Shane is amazing. Why didn't I do this before? Oh yeah…I'm a stubborn chick too proud to admit I wanted this from him.

"Are you close, baby?" he asked and I nodded and sank my teeth into my lip again as he sped up this pace. I was thankful he still wore his t-shirt because my nails were clawing at his back.

"Shane…" I moaned out as we reach our simultaneous orgasm. Only seconds after I called out his name did I hear his sexy groan as he came. I took his lips in a heated kiss as he let me down, and he pressed me against the door to hold me up because I knew my legs were jelly. Damn…


	23. Chapter 23

Ugh, another text from Shane I'm ignoring. Why? Why did I fuck him at that damn party? I should've had more self-control. I shouldn't have done that last shot of rum.

"Someone came in late and very drunk last night…" Jimmy teased as I emerged from my room. I glared at him and he laughed. "Hung over?"

"Fuck you, Jimmy…" I said and he laughed. I notice the beer in his hand. "Jesus fuckin' Christ man…It's like 10:00 am…"

"Relax…I have the day off and I had a really great night with Marissa." Jimmy said with a smirk and I felt my stomach turn.

"Eww, Jimmy. Too much fuckin' information." I said as I making my way to the cabinet and pulled out a package of ramen noodles and began boiling a pot of water.

"You mind tellin' me why Shane woke me up with a text saying he needed to talk to you and you were ignorin' his texts."

"No…" I said wishing that Shane knew when to fuckin' quit. Don't he know when a woman regrets something, she don't want to deal with it and pretend it didn't happen?

"I didn't want to know anyway…" Jimmy said as he sipped from his beer.

About an hour later, Jimmy got a call from a friend to catch a basketball game at his place and a little get together. I had just finished my ramen noodles and was about to lay down for a nap when I got a call from Chanel. Damn, why can't these muthafuckas leave me alone for one fuckin' second and just let me sleep?

"What do you want, Chanel?" I asked and I heard a loud smack over the phone and I knew she was going to gossip. Hopefully, I wouldn't be in her gossip.

"Girl, did you see that hoe Sean came with last night? Loser. Bet he's extra jealous of you and Shane. Not that you would admit that you like him or anything. Girl, you should just go ahead and smash that 'cause…I love you, but I'll get him if you don't want him…"

"Too late…" I said and winced when I heard the loud scream over the phone.

"What? Okay, you know you need to give me dem deets and don't leave nothing out. I don't give a shit if your ass is embarrassed or not. You gotta tell me somethin'. When and where did this happen? Is he good? How big is it?"

"Chanel…chill. Damn…" I said wishing my friend wouldn't be so over-excited to hear about sex with Shane. "This is gonna be so bad…It was at the party."

"What? When and how come you didn't invite a sista to watch or participate or somethin'?" she said and I wish I hadn't said anything in the first place. Damn, why didn't I keep my fuckin' mouth shut? I knew Chanel would be like this.

"It was after I saw Sean and after Shane was mauled by his fans. We went to the bar and got some more shots. Then we went on the dance floor and…that's when it started. We started dancin' and it got heated and…you know…"

"Um, no. You better come at me with more details than that. Where did it happen at the party? Wait, yous guys didn't fuck on the dance floor in front of people, did you?"

"Girl, hell no! Ugh! We went upstairs and in the happened in hallway…against a door…"

"Ooh…bad girl, bitch…" Chanel teased and groaned in annoyance. "Can he fuck?"

"Chanel! This is already awkward enough. I told you all I'm gonna tell you. Don't like it? Too bad…" I said and I could just see her pouting.

"Fine…I'll back off. You wrong for this, Lola, but I'll back off."

"Good." I said and there was a knock at the door and I knew Shane would come over sooner or later if I kept ignoring his texts. "Somebody's as the door. I'll talk to you later." I said before I hung up ignoring the tease Chanel was laying on me about Shane coming back for more. I opened the door and rolled my eyes as I saw not Shane, but Seamus standing outside. "Jimmy's not here…"

"I…uh…I wanted to talk to you, Lola. Please, can I come in?" Seamus pleaded and I rolled my eyes and let him in, against my better judgment. Fuck, what is happenin' to me? Two months ago, I would've shut the door in his face and not even hear what he had to say.

"What do you want, Seamus?" I asked him as I stood and crossed my arms as he sat down on the couch. I was not in the fuckin' mood for his beggin' for forgiveness.

"Lola, I know…since Thanksgiving it's going to be even harder for me to get back in your good graces, but you have to know that I'm trying. I even went to church. God knows it's been too fuckin' long since my ass been in a cathedral. I just want you to know…I'm really sorry. About everything. I hurt you and even though, I apologized for the things I said about your mother…I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you say those things? Why did you blame my mom for our father's death? He didn't have to go with her, but he did. It was his decision. Nobody knew the subway would crash. It wasn't fuckin' fair that you blamed my mom. I don't give a shit how angry you were!"

"I know…I know that, Lola. I was wrong…I was really fuckin' wrong. You know…your mom would be fuckin' proud of you. Goin' to school…workin' your ass off…and this music thing. She'd be so fuckin' proud of you…"

"Thanks…" I said feeling really fuckin' weird at this calm moment between Seamus and me. I blame Shane for this. Ever since he's been around, I've been nicer…more forgiving. Well, almost. Sean is still a lying, cheatin' piece of shit that will never be forgiven no matter how much his ass beg and try to make me.

"Lola, how did you and Jimmy move on from the deaths?" Seamus asked and I sighed as I walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"Honestly…we didn't. I don't think anybody really move on from that shit…" I trailed off as we sat in silence. Suddenly, there was a knock and that door and I knew it was Shane this time. Fuck! I don't need this shit. I don't need Seamus and Shane drama right now! I sighed as I got up from the couch and went to answer the door. I opened it and it was Shane…great.

"Lola, we need to talk…" Shane said as he brushed past me and I didn't even have a chance to slam the door in his face. He halted when he saw Seamus on the couch. "I need to speak with Lola, alone." he said and Seamus nodded.

"Lola," Seamus began. "Thanks for listening to me. You have no idea how much that means to me." he said before he hugged me and…I have to be honest…It felt weird. "Bye." he said as he left and I sighed before turning to Shane.

"Shane, look…I've been avoiding you for a reason. The truth is…I'm not sure where this is going. I mean…we're friends, we're music collaborators, we're…"

"Lola," Shane interrupted me as he walked closer to me. "Stop running from me. Stop denying that you care about me…as more than just a friend. I'm falling for you."

"Not now…" I groaned as I sat on the couch. "I just got done with the whole forgiving Seamus shit. Don't do this, now. I still have my hangover headache…"

"Me too, but I have to do this. Lola, I care for you so much. I know you feel like you're alone sometimes and the only person that's really got your back is Jimmy, but I want you to know I have yours…always." he said and I felt myself melt as I reached for him and kissed him. Damn…


	24. Chapter 24

I was standing in the kitchen washing dishes when I heard a knock at the door. I knew this newly defined relationship with Shane was going to be different, but I didn't expect him to come over damn near every day. I was not in any way feeling cute or sexy. I was doing the fuckin' dishes as part of my long list of cleaning chores for the day. I sighed as I wiped my wet hands on my sweatpants and opened the door.

"Hey, babe…" Shane said as he kissed me and I glared at him when he pulled back from the kiss. He knew I hated when he called me that, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long because I saw he brought me some lunch. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"You figured right." I said as I returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes. He sat down a the kitchen table as I continued. I turned around to see him staring at me with this damn near dreamy look on his face as he stared at me. "Why are you staring at me like that? I seriously fuckin' doubt I look attractive right now…"

"Yes, you do. You don't realize how much you are so beautiful right now…" he said as he stood up and stood behind me. I tensed as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips on my neck. I couldn't help but melt under his touch, but there was something keeping me from fully melting…sleep deprivation.

"Shane…" I whined. "Normally, I would, but I didn't get much sleep last night." I said as I turned around in his embrace and faced him.

"Really? Why? You worked too hard at the River Café? When are you going to quit that place? You have a record deal…"

"First of all…I still want to work there in case this record deal doesn't work out. And don't even look at me like that. I know you have all the faith in the world for me, and that's great, but we still have to be realistic. This is a fuckin' gamble. Second of all…I barely slept last night because Seamus fuckin' called me at 1 in the fuckin' morning. I had to take a cab to the bar he was in with a full shot glass of whiskey in it. The bartender said he never took a drink from it all night."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Lola. Well, at least you know he won't drink again. I mean, he might have been close, but he was strong enough to resist."

"But why did he have to call me so damn late? And you know afterwards, we spent like until 5am talking. He went on and fuckin' on about how he started talkin' to Shannon again. The only good thing about that late night conversation was knowing that I will get to see my nieces and nephews again."

"I bet you'll be happy to see them as they will be happy to see you. So, what have you got planned for today?" he asked and I sighed.

"I have a shit-load of cleaning to do, Shane. So, unless you plan on helping me clean…" I trailed off and I saw the look on his face. He wasn't going to say okay, to that, was he?"

"Fine. Tell me what to do…" he said and I stared at him with a dead pan look on my face before I smirked. Maybe having him clean for me wouldn't be such a bad think.

"Well, you can start by finishing the dishes while I eat my lunch." I said as I slapped the soapy sponge in his hand.

"Oh, so you're just going to put all the hard work on me while you eat…" Shane said with a chuckle as I sat down at the kitchen table with the to-go plate from the Caribbean place. It was really entertaining watching Shane do the dishes.

I heard keys in the front door and Jimmy walked in and developed an amused look on his face as he watched Shane do the dishes while I sat at the table.

"You got him doin' the chores, now? What are you? His fuckin' wife, now?" Jimmy said and I glared at him. Of course, Shane would fuckin' laugh at that. Ass…

"Fuck you, Jimmy…" I said in a flat tone. He will always try to pair us like that, but we are only dating. It's not that serious, yet. "How was work?" I asked and a grim look developed on his face and I started to worry.

"I…uh…I have to talk to you, Lola. You ain't gonna like this, but I gotta tell you. I took another big assignment. An undercover assignment. I'm gonna have to deep undercover…"

"What the fuck you mean you have to go deep undercover? How long have you known about this? Why did you take the assignment?" I yelled and I could feel Shane coming near me to comfort me, but I was not having it. My brother just told me he was going undercover for an assignment and I knew he would be put in danger. "I swear to fuckin' god, I'm gonna kill your lieutenant! What's the assignment?"

"I can't tell you. And is probably best if you don't fucking know. The only reason I'm telling you this, now is because I wanted to ask something of Shane. Actually, I'm glad Shane's here because I can ask it now. I want Lola to move in with you until the assignment is over. I can't risk having her in the line of danger."

"I can't risk having you in the line of danger! Why didn't you turn it down? I can't lose you! And don't even say that bullshit of me having Seamus! We are on good terms, but we just got that way. I grew up with you taking care of me! I can't fuckin' lose you!"

"You won't lose me, Lola. Look, I promise to be careful and if it gets too fuckin' intense for me…I'll drop out of the assignment." he said and I stared at him as if he just punch me in the gut. "Don't fuckin' stare at me like that, Lola. You know why I do this. I do this to get those drug-pushing fuckheads off the street. I do this to protect you and your friends and kids younger than you that get sucked into that life."

"Don't make me seem like I'm selfish. I'm not being selfish! I'm being reasonable. You are my fuckin' brother! I have a right to be fuckin' worried! I can't be like Gloria. I can't sit in a fuckin' hospital waiting room wondering if you're alive or not…"

"I know…I hate that the loved ones have to go through that, but I took and oath to protect not just you, but as many people as I can. I'm sick of seeing what was once great neighborhoods turn to shit because of drugs and gangs and all that bullshit. I swear I will keep in contact with you everyday, but I can't have you live here." he said before he turned to Shane. "So, can she move in with you until the assignment is over?"

"You didn't even have to ask…" Shane said and that made Jimmy chuckle. I, however, was too pissed and scared to find the humor in that. My brother could get hurt or worse…die. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with another big loss. "Lola, it's up to you, of course."

"The hell it is…" Jimmy said and I glared at him. "I can't have her here. It would be too fuckin' dangerous. Don't worry about me, Lola. I can handle the danger. That's what they train me for. If they didn't I wouldn't do this. Now, stop being so damn stubborn and agree to move in with your boyfriend. That's what normal couples do, anyway…"

"Fine…" I said as I sat down and sighed. Sometimes, I loved that he was a cop, and sometimes, I hated it. Fuckin' hated it.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, can we agree to have some fuckin' normalcy here. It's already hard enough thinking about it…"

"If you think I'm droppin' this shit, you're wrong. We are going to talk about this until you are blue in the face. Now, tell me what you can about this assignment."

"Fine…I doubt you would actually drop it." he said as he sat with me at the kitchen table.


	25. Chapter 25

I stared up at the looming building of Shane's brownstone apartment. This neighborhood was nice…too fuckin' nice. What the hell am I gonna look like walkin' down the street knowin' I look more hood than Shane.

"The building's not going to bite you, Lola. You've been here before, you know…" Shane said as we walked inside and I glared at him.

"Yeah, but I didn't live here, then. And don't make this a bigger deal than it is. We're datin', but damn, we ain't married…"

"Are you proposing to me?" Shane asked and I glared at him and he laughed. Of course his ass would take this shit that far.

"No, I'm not proposin' to yo ass. It's already bad enough we have a duet together and we datin'…they gonna say I fucked you for that duet…"

"Don't say that…" Shane said as we sat in his living room. I know he didn't want to face it, but people would be saying that if it was true or not.

"They are gonna say that shit anyway. You know this…this ain't new to you. You might as well be prepared to defend us." I said as I plopped down on his couch. This is gonna be weird as hell sitting here doing nothing. So, I finally decided to quit my job at the River Café to work on music. All of this better fuckin' work out or I will kill Jimmy, Shane, and even Seamus if it don't.

"I know they are. I guess I wanted to hold on to the hope that they wouldn't label you so damn quickly. Especially, after what you've been through and what you're going through…" he said and I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to bring up Jimmy right now? I was trying to avoid talking about Jimmy because I know I would lose it if I did.

"Don't fuckin' start that shit, Shane…" I said as I massaged my temples. I felt a headache coming. It was all I could think about it. Did I have to talk about it, too?

"Okay, but you can't avoid it. Jimmy will be okay. I know he's responsible and he I know he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his life. How's Seamus?"

"Annoying as hell…" I said as I leaned my head back against the couch and let out an annoyed groan. I love my brother and I'm happy that he's getting clean, but does he have to call me every fuckin' day? Every late night? No.

"Well, he's trying to reconnect with you. You two lost so many years, and he's making up for it. Plus, he's worried about Jimmy as much as you are. Come one, Lola, he's the only family you got…well, the only one you can communicate with until Jimmy's assignment is over. Plus, you have more members of your family…your nieces and nephews."

"Okay, okay…" I said hating that his ass was right. "So, are you gonna let me settle into my new place or are you gonna be talkin' to me all day?"

"What? I can't talk to my girlfriend? Communication is key to a healthy relationship." Shane said in a teasing tone and I glared at him.

"Our relationship is anything but healthy. You basically stalked and badgered my ass until I gave in a hung out with you. Then, you badgered me into dating you."

"Well, it didn't start out so great, but you have to admit that it's good, now." he said as he put his arm around me and I felt all warm and fuzzy. Damn him for doing this to me and makin' me feel this way. "You can't hide from me, now."

"You know you really sounded like a stalker just now, right?" I asked and he chuckled. I couldn't stop myself from shiverin' when he grabbed my chin between his fingers and pulled me into a kiss. My lips tingled as soon as our lips touched. I'm never gettin' used to that shit…

"Even if you did have a stalker, I have a feeling you can handle yourself. Something I found out when I first saw your gun. You don't still have your gun, do you?" Shane asked.

"Would it bother you if I did?" I asked and he shook his head. I felt relief that he didn't object to me having my gun.

"I guess it comes with the territory of having you as my girlfriend. Besides, this nice neighborhood has it's flaws. There was a robbery three blocks from me."

"Really? See…you can package any city in pretty wrapping and pretty trimming, but…it's all the same…crime happens everywhere, anywhere."

"Thank goodness for guys like Jimmy…" Shane said and I let out a frustrated sigh. I thought we agreed to not talk about this. "I won't force you to talk about Jimmy, but at least find out how a contact him."

"Okay…" I said as I stood up and walked around his lavish place. I could never feel comfortable in such a wide space. I hated my tiny ass apartment I shared with Jimmy, but it was mine. Now, I'm in Shane's place and I feel uncomfortable. I walked and saw the family photos of him and his brothers. I laughed at how candid these photos were compared to when they brothers were photographed together as a band. I was walking back to the couch when I spotted a group picture take at Camp Rock during my last summer there. I saw the old me…much happier and carefree me. I miss being that girl…

"I love that picture of everyone…" he said as he stood up from the couch and took the frame from me and stared at the photo with fond memories in his mind. "Everyone was so different. I was such a cocky asshole." he said and I scoffed as I stared at him.

"That was an understatement. You had everyone in that damn camp trying to impress yo ass for a chance to duet with you and you blew everyone off with your rock star attitude. You lucky I wasn't how I am now, or I would've slapped you in yo face." I said as I put my hand on my hips.

"I was a dick, I get it. Well, now, people don't have to try hard to get a duet with me." he said as he stared at him with a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes. "You fought me every step of the way when I was trying to get you to do the damn duet."

"Yes, I did and I still might fight you on everything." I said as I put the picture frame back and stared at him standing next to Mitchie. "You kept this photo because of her…" I said and he looked a little guilty, but he didn't have a reason. I wasn't jealous. "You don't have to look like that. I ain't stupid. You hadn't seen me since that year. Hell, I didn't even want you to be in my life when you first came to the River Café."

"But…I don't want you to feel…awkward with her image here. I don't still love her if that's what you're thinking. Sure, I kept it at first…before I met you. Now, I keep it because of you. That smiling girl in that photo is starting to come back."

"Shane, I ain't ever bein' that girl again. I've been through too much shit to be that girl. And…if you're in love with that girl…then, we should quit this, now."

"I don't want to be in love with that girl. One, she's too young for me and I think if I was with her I'd be arrested." he said and I laughed. "Two, the person you are, now, reminds me of her, but better. Three, no one is expecting you to be that happy, naïve girl after what you've been through. I love you for who you are, now." Shane said before he kissed me and I couldn't help but feel my knees buckle before they turned to jelly. "Besides, you're way more badass now and that's way sexier than being the shiny, happy girl you used to be. Especially with your gun…"

"Please, tell me you didn't develop some weird sexy chick with a gun fetish…" I said and he laughed as he gave me a look that just screamed, 'What if I did?' and I rolled my eyes. "Really? You wouldn't feel that way if you knew what a good shot I am…" I said before he kissed me again.


End file.
